The Uncried Tears
by Sakuchii
Summary: "12 years old, I broke your heart. 14 years old, you didn't recognize me. 16 years old, I finally saw your smile." ShirouxOC
1. Her Pain

Sakuchii: Wow, yeah. This is finally here :)

Aiko: Wasn't this supposed to came little later?

Sakuchii: Yeah, but well... I know that I love you is almost finished, so I people don't mind if I hurry up with this story a little. Yep, so my first Tragery story with (luckily) no one dying. This plot is one of the very first ones I have ever had in my mind, but now I finally decided to write it as an Inazuma version (and due to that, few things have changed...) Thank you for all the FB friends that gave me their OC. I try to use them the best way I can.

Yukiko: And with this. Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Sakuchii: Enjoy the first chapter!

Aiko:** NOTE! At the end of every chapter there is a quite made by one of the stories chacters. Can you guess all of them? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tear One: Her Pain<strong>

Heavy steps were echoing in Raimon Jr. High hallways, as the first year transfer student Fubuki Hannah ran into her classroom. She cursed her clock for not waking her up, and due to that she was now late for the first lesson. The girl with light blue haired girl and with side bangs pulled her hair behind her ear, so that the curls wouldn't get in her way. Then she closed her eyes, the left one that was orange colored and the grayish blue right one while taking a deep breath.

She was wearing navy blue colored sailor outfit, a blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and pleated skirt and white loose socks. Her white neckerchief was tied up in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. Hannah couldn't stand sailor uniforms, so she was really happy that at least in Raimon she didn't have to wear them anymore. Since she was transfer student, her uniform hadn't still arrived and she had to use her old one. The girl then opened her eyes and finally remembered that she was in hurry.

As she was running in the hallway that her class was, Hannah noticed familiar figure walking before her without any worries. The light blue haired girl stopped, as she saw the other girl with hip length dark brown hair, which was tied up on a side pony turning around and smiling at her innocently with her dark brown eyes.

"Good morning, Fubuki-chan." the girl, Ichinose Akari greeted the stunned transfer student that was staring at her. Hannah greeted her back, but was still wondering that how could be someone like her, an A++ student, be late for a lesson.

Akari, who was wearing typical Raimon uniform, a cream colored, short sleeved blouse with navy blue jacket till her waist and pleated skirt – in first year case it was light blue checkered - and white socks with brown leather boots that had buckle, noticed Hannah confusion and smiled at the girl. "The first lesson is homeroom, so the teacher will be coming 15 minutes later than usually. That's why there's no need to hurry into the class." she said with her innocent voice, before Hannah even could ask the question. The girls then continued their way to the classroom.

When arriving at the 1 B class, Hannah and Akari heard a cheerful voice calling for them. "Kari-chan, Fuku-chan." a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail and with four thick strands of hair falling over her forehead greeted them as she waived her hand from the window seat. Both of the girls greeted her back and sat on their seats, Akari next to the black haired girl, and Hannah in front of her.

"Good morning, you two." Midorikawa Mai greeted her two friends as they sat next to her. She was wearing similar outfit with Akari but the black haired girl was wearing brown over-knee socks. The girls chatted happily about yesterday's happenings and Hannah told angrily how her clock hadn't woken up her in the morning and how she had almost been late. Mai and Akari laughed, but the light blue haired girl wasn't happy at all. Yet, soon she too was laughing her ass off.

As the girls kept laughing happy, and dried their tears of joy they suddenly heard someone calling them and then a girl with magazine in her hands ran to them all exited. "Nee, nee? Have you still heard that Saki got herself a boyfriend? Who do you think that is?" the girl asked from their classmates and when the other girls heard the news they too wanted to read the article about Saki and her boyfriend.

Hannah and Mai glanced at each other while shrugging. They didn't care so much about idols, and had also little interest in this Cherry Saki who was currently the most famous idol within Jr. High School girls. Of course they had heard few of her songs, and couldn't say that she wasn't any good but other than that, they didn't care much about the girl. Akari had little more interest in Saki, actually she had all of her albums, but she kept this habit of her as a secret. Though, actually it wasn't a secret. No one just had ever asked her anything about Saki.

As the crowd around the girls got bigger and bigger, they suddenly heard a door slamming in as an exhausted voice shouted. "I MADE IT!" everyone turned around and saw an indigo haired girl with amber colored eyes holding the door with her eyes wide open. The girl was wearing super old and big school uniform under what her palms weren't seen, the black colored necktie was on tied up in a wrong way, and the blue checkered skirt was surely too short and plain and she had black stockings.

"Didn't I say that this is the wrong class, Aiko-chan. Our classroom is the next one." they then heard another voice speaking and then a buff haired girl with emerald colored eyes walking next to the first one. The indigo haired girl glanced at her friend and then facepalmed and was about to close the door while trying to keep low profile, but suddenly the whole girl gang shouted and ran to the indigo haired girl making her to jump up in startle.

"Saki, no Aiko. Is it true that you're going out with someone?" the girls kept throwing question at her nonstop and the girl backed off while sweat dropping. Then she smirked and raised her hand to speak up. Immediately everyone quieted down and gave Aiko the opportunity to speak. "It's true. And, I will treat dinner to the one who will find out who he is." the girl said while winking at showing her tongue.

All the girls got exited at started to guess just who could the boyfriend of this idol be? Aiko used this chance, and escaped to her own class. She hated when she got into the wrong class since of course something like this would always happen.

Hannah, Mai and Akari watched all this happening and sweat dropped when they saw the indigo haired girl running away from the crowd closely followed by the buff haired girl. It must be hard on Aiko, to be one of the most famous students in the school. Watanabe Hikari, the one with Aiko was also one. She was a famous Jr. High novelist and everyone loved her work. From the first years Okazaki Yukiko, Aiko's twin sister - who was actually a second year student - was probably the last one worth of mentioning. She was not only songwriter together with Aiko, but she also drew Hikari's work into manga. The three of them always worked together and in school they were known as the IMW trio, referring to their jobs, idol, mangaka and writer.

Everyone finally calmed down when the teacher came in and told that the homeroom was starting. Hannah turned to the teacher, but she wasn't in the mood of listening to him. She looked outside the window and her thoughts returned back to the indigo haired girl. She didn't know the girl, but something was telling her that she had seen Aiko already. Hannah shook the idea out of her head. It was unuseful to even try to remember it, since due the accident she couldn't remember anything that happened to her over a month ago. Hannah sighed and turned to look at the teacher. Maybe this school would help her to gain her memory back.

**~ After The Class ~ **

After the homeroom was over, Hannah, Mai and Akari continued to what they were left at, since the whole accident with Aiko had interrupted them. They laughed when Mai told about the accident that had happened to her brother and his best friend. Hannah got the feeling that Mai just might like this friend of her brother, since she was always blushing when she was talking about him. Akari on the other hand told that she had got a call from her boyfriend who was Italian. The other two got exited and Akari's face started slowly turning red, as they asked her to tell every single detail about their conversation.

As Akari was explaining what Fideo – her boyfriend – had told to her there was suddenly bell ring. Then there was a female voice announcing. "The student council president, Ookami Mirai from class 1 B please come to the principals office. Repeating…" the female voice told one more time.

Everyone in the 1 B quieted down and waited for someone to make a move. Only after the announce had stopped, they heard a loud sigh from back seat near the door and then a girl with ankle length rust hair that was tied up in a bun in her mid back and cold looking bistre colored eyes stood up. Her uniform was like everyone else, but she was wearing cream colored stockings and black colored leather boots with buckle.

Hannah and everyone other stared at the girl as she strolled out of the classroom while holding on to the book that she was holding in her hands. Everyone kept whispering different things about the girl, but when she turned around and glanced at them with her ice cold eyes, they got shivers and quieted down. Until the girl was out of the room, no one dared to say another word.

Hannah didn't know much about this girl. She knew only the things that she had heard from Akari and Mai. The girl, Ookami Mirai had scored perfect score in the entrance exam and was also chosen as the student council president. Other than that, the girl was mystery to her. She was quiet in the classes, other than answering to questions she didn't say a word. It seemed that she didn't go to any clubs and Hannah had never seen her outside the school or even in school during the breaks. For some reason the girl managed to disappear mysteriously.

But what really bugged Hannah the most, was the same feeling that she had with the Okazaki twins. For some reason she felt that she had seen this girl somewhere already, but she couldn't remember at all where it was. Of course she hadn't told anything about this feeling to Akari and Mai, since it would only trouble them. She wanted to find out about her past on her own, it was the least she could do.

**~ In the Principals Office ~  
><strong>  
>Mirai let out a heavy sigh as she opened the door to principals office. She had not clue why she had to come here, but she had an idea who called her here and what that person wanted with her. It was the same old fight over and over again. "I'm here." she said quietly and with bored tone as she had closed the door. As the person heard the door closing, she turned around to meet with the rust haired girl.<p>

"Mirai, you're finally here." Natsumi smiled as she greeted the first year student. She offered the girl to sit down, and Mirai did so though she showed a death glare at the other girl the whole time. Natsumi then too sat down and there was death silence with the girls which was then broken by the older girl. "So how's your life here in Raimon? Everything is okay, right?" the brown haired girl asked and Mirais eyes got even colder and emotionless than they had been. She knew this was coming.

Mirai stood up and walked to look outside the window. She put her hand on the window, squeezed it and gritted her teeth. Then she closed her eyes, "Natsumi-san, I know that as my cousin you're worried about my condition, but I'm telling you for the millionth time that I'm just fine." Mirai said and Natsumi turned her eyes to the younger girl. It was true that she was worried about her cousin, but she also knew very that the girl wasn't fine.

Natsumi sighed and turned her eyes back to the door, "I know that you choose this school to be closer to _him, _but do you think that it's for the best? Isn't this hurting you even more than if you were faraway..." she wasn't able end her sentence since she heard a loud bang as Mirai slammed her fist on the window. Her face was dark and she was shivering.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! I'm telling you that I'm fine so leave me alone! It's disturbing enough that you made me to be this stupid student council president and _now_ you want to ruin my private life _completely?_ No thank you!" the rust haired girl argued and let out her anger. As she was doing tears started to flow by her cheeks. Mirai noticed this and wiped the tears away while cursing them to appear at a moment like this.

Then the first year student took her bag and opened the door while turning to Natsumi. "Don't call me here anymore. EVER!" her briste colored eyes drilled into Natsumis, showing that they were ready to kill her if she would do that anymore. After that Mirai exited the room without even excusing herself. Natsumi sat the whole time quiet and only when younger girl was out of the room, she stood up and walked to the window.

She placed her hand on the place where Mirai's hand had been and let out a loud sigh. "If only I could do that." she said being frustrated about all of this. The girl stood there for a moment, staring as the rust haired girl was walking in the yard. Natsumi assumed that girl had free period, as she was heading towards the city. In there, there was only places where she would go. "Mirai, please be okay." the older girl sighed and then let the window, since her next lesson was about to start.

**~ With Mirai ~**

She couldn't believe just what she had heard from her cousin. Just what was this girl thinking, asking her how was she feeling. Of course she was feeling just perfect and she didn't need anyone to look after her. Actually there was one more person that needed more help than she did. Why were people so worried about her condition?

Mirai strolled angrily in the streets, her legs taking her to the very familiar building that she had been visiting for months already. The rust haired girl sighed while closing her eyes when a huge white building with big lightning at the top of it was standing before her. She pulled herself together and tried to calm down. Now wasn't the time to be depressed.

The rust haired girl entered the room and walked to the info post. "Excuse me. Can I visit the room 441?" she asked from the nurse. The nurse agreed and told Mirai that only for half an hour. Mirai said that it was fine with her and then excused her herself while then walking towards the elevator. She pushed the fourth floor button and waited slowly as the elevator got up.

Room 441 wasn't faraway from the elevator. Mirai opened the door quietly and excused herself. She walked in and changed the water for the flowers after what she sat on the chair that was next to the bed. The rust haired girl smiled happily as she stared at the still figure of a gray haired boy that was silently sleeping in the bed with a calm face. Many different ducts were going from his one part of body to another one. Mirai didn't like this at all, but she knew that they were for the best if they wanted to cure him. The rust haired girl reached her hand on the boys forehead and caressed it.

"Ohayo, Shirou."

_"12 year old, I broke your heart. 14 years old, you didn't recognize me. 16 year old, I finally saw your smile."_

* * *

><p>Aiko: Yeah, that's it for the first chapter XP Hope that you guys enjoyed it. I know that this doesn't tell much of the actual story, but more will be revealed later in the story. Also more OC's will be appearing in the next chapter.<p>

Yukiko: Uf, I appeared only as a name, meanie! Somehow I feel that we with Nee-san aren't so important charas in this story.

Sakuchii: Actually, you're right. You guys are appearing only every now and then... Poor you two :) Mirai, can you say the last words?

Mirai: We all hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Oh, and see you all next time...

~ deshii


	2. His Smile

Sakuchii: Thahaha! The next chapter is up. XP

Mirai: No good no good, really no good...

Sakuchii: What do you mean?

Mirai: No good no good, really no good...

Ichinose: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Sakuchii: Enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Tear Two: His Smile<strong>

Mirai sighed loudly when the bell rang as a sign of the first class ending. Yesterday's conversation with Natsumi hadn't been one of the best ones and her mood after that had been really horrible. Even the meeting with Shirou hadn't helped her so much. The girl took the book that she was always carrying with her and walked out of the classroom.

She walked to the schools backyard and climbed into one of trees that were standing there. On the tree she took a comfortable position and started to read the book while completely forgetting about her surroundings. She didn't even notice there were people talking not so faraway from her.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Mai yelled at Hannah and Akari who were following. The other girls sweat dropped as they saw the black haired girl running towards the soccer club. She wanted to introduce her older brother to Hannah, who was the transfer student. Actually, both Mai's and Akari older brothers were members of the soccer club.

"Nii-san!" Mai shouted as opened the soccer club door, only to find it empty. She looked around with widened eyes when Akari and Hannah walked in. "Maybe, they're practicing at the soccer field?" Akari suggested and Mai clapped her hands in happiness. Then she closed the door and ran towards the field, where the Raimon soccer team was having their practice. Hannah and Akari glanced at each other and sweatdropped, while they continued following the black haired girl.

As they arrived to the field, they saw that Mai was already talking with her brother and the other team. The girls walked to them and then saw Ichinose Kazuya, Akaris older brother waving his hand to them. "Onii-san," Akari said and Ichinose ran to them, while leaving the others with Mai. It seemed that the was having a break from their training.

"What are you doing here?" Ichinose asked, since his sister rarely had any interest in soccer. Akari smiled lightly, "We offered to show around the places to Hannah, who is transfer student in our class." she explained the things to her brother and Ichinose turned to Hannah, who introduced her self. "Fubuki Hannah, it's nice to meet you." the girl introduced her self and Inchinose did the same.

"Though, I really wonder if that was Mai's real motive," Akari then added with her innocent voice and glanced at the black haired girl who was laughing together with her brother and his red haired best friend, Kiyama Hiroto. It seemed that Mai had huge crush on Hiroto as she would always blush when ever his name was mentioned. Hannah was actually kinda of a jealous to both Akari and Mai. They both had someone they liked and wonderful big brothers too. She on the other hand was the only child in the family, or at least she didn't remember to have any siblings.

Hiroto who was currently teasing Mai, while the girl was yelling at him in anger, suddenly stopped and glanced at Endou. "Endou-kun, she's here again." the red head smiled and pointed outside the field. Endou - as well as everyone else - looked to where Hiroto was pointing at. Hiding behind the tree, there was standing a dark, yet small figure who startled in panic when she got found out.

A wide smile appeared on Endou's face and he shouted happily, "Shina, come here!" while waiving his hand. The girl with amberish eyes and little above her knees length chocolate brown hair that was tied up on two braids jumped up and quickly ran away as if she had never been there. "She ran away again," Midorikawa sighed and a clear disappointment could be seen in Endou's face as he turned back to his friends.

Mai, Hannah and Akari were confused about what was happening. "Who was that girl?" Akari asked from her older brother and Ichinose explained everything to the confused girls. "That girl was Tanaka Shina, a second year student just like us. The girl is Endou's neighbor and very polite, but she's extremely shy and no good when dealing with the opposite sex. She's been watching us from the shadows fir many weeks already, but every time Endou calls her here, she runs away." the older boy explained.

Akari and Hannah glanced at each other while smirking at each other and then they nodded in agreement. The could be only one reason why she was here. The girl had a crush from someone from the team. All of a sudden the girls heard Mai calling for them and when they walked to her the black haired girl made a unexpected suggestion. "Hey, how about if we three try to score a goal?"

Everyone agreed on this, everyone expect Hannah and Akari them selves. Neither of them had ever played soccer so there was no hope of even trying it. They didn't want to embarrass them self. "Come on, you'll have to try it sooner or later," Mai smiled and finally after many minutes of protesting the girl agreed.

Mai was the first one to go and she made a powerful shoot towards the goal but it was stopped by Endou. Mai glared at the brown haired boy and then returned to where Akari and Hannah were. It was no wonder that she had the skills since from a very young age she had trained together with her brother. Hannah knew that Midorikawa and Mai were only step siblings, but they seemed to be more closer than some blood related siblings are.

The next one up was Akari. Her start didn't seem so bad as she seemed to have great control of the ball but as she headed towards the goal things didn't go so well. When Akari was about to make the shoot, she put her leg next to the ball and kicked with the other one but her leg missed the ball making her to fall down on her back. The girl laughed innocently while getting up and everyone around her sweat dropped.

The dark brown haired girl ran to her brother and he told her not to mind about it so much, everyone made mistakes. Hannah watched as the siblings laughed happily and a light, yet sad smile appeared on her face. Both Mai and Akari had siblings, someone who loved them but she... Hannah looked up the clear blue sky, she didn't have anyone. Or even if she did, she didn't remember them. Then the blue light blue haired girl sighed and took one of the soccer balls.

It was finally her turn and Hannah took a deep breath before starting. It was her first time on the field, but for some reason the girl had a really nostalgic feeling about it. It was as if she had already been here. Then Hannah finally started. To her - and everyone else - surprise, her dribbling skills were really good and she had no problems at all. To Hannah it felt as if her legs were moving on their own.

The light blue haired girl speeded up a little and then made a powerful shoot towards the goal. It was almost a goal, but then the ball flew little more higher and flew right above the goal post. Hannah apologized for the ball and was about to get it, but stopped when she saw the ball rolling to someone. This person had ankle length rust hair that was tied up in a bun in her mid back. Hannah eyes met up with a cold briste colored eyes and she was shocked.

Never ever she had seen eyes so full of loneliness, sadness, desperation and regret. The light blue haired girl couldn't move even an inch as she kept staring at this other girl. "Oi, Ookami-san, can you pass the ball to us, please?" Hannah suddenly heard Mai yelling and returned back to earth. The other girl glanced at the ball that was before her and then her briste colored eyes turned back to Hannah.

"Ookami-san, the principal is calling you." yet another yell was heard and the rust haired girl sighed. She passed the ball to Hannah while smirking. "I see that you're back, Hanako." Mirai said as she left the light blue haired girl standing there confused.

Mai ran to Hannah and placed her hand on the other girls shoulder. "Hannah, that was awesome. I didn't know that you were so good in soccer." she praised her friend. Hannah didn't show a sign of reaction and Mai started to shake her shoulder, while calling her name. Finally the light blue haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and laughed. "Yeah, me neither." she answered to Mai while smiling and then gave the ball to Mai.

The girls returned back to the field and Hannah turned her head to look at the rust haired girl who was currently heading towards the main building. Her words still ran inside Hannah's head, _"I see that you're back, Hanako."_Why did that name sound so familiar? If only she could remember. The light blue haired girl sighed and went to where everyone else was.

**~ With Mirai ~**

Mirai knocked on the door and stepped in and she heard her cousins voice answering to her knock. The rust haired girl closed the door behind her and sighed when her cold and emotionless bristre colored eyes met with Natsumis eyes. The older girl was once again up to no good, Mirai thought as she sat on the chair that was opposite to her cousin. Natsumi glanced at Mirai and then turned to look at the field where Endou and the others were playing soccer.

"How was your visit yesterday? Any sings of _him _getting better?" Natsumi asked while carefully making sure that she wouldn't call the boy by his name because Mirai wouldn't like it. Mirai's usually so cold eyes softened for a moment as the raised her head to look at the older girl. Was she actually caring about the boy's condition? This was something new.

"It the same as it has been, but I'm sure that someday..." Mirai started, but stopped. Who was she kidding? Even she herself wasn't completely sure that the boy would get better. Natsumi showed a sad smiled and then walked to Mirai. She glanced at her cousin and the briste eyed girl glared at her. She didn't like how Natsumi was acting today, there was something fishy about it.

"Why are you going so far for him? He's just a..." Natsumi couldn't end her sentence when Mirai already jumped from her seat while streaming like a hot kettle. Her face was all red from anger.

"DON'T DARE TO TALK ABOUT SHIROU LIKE THAT!" Mirai yelled at her cousin, who's eyes widened in shock. Mirai then backed off and looked down. "I..." she started shyly and Natsumi turned to look at her. "I'm going so far for him, because it's my fault that he's in this kind of condition and I'm never able to forgive myself. Also, more than anything... I want to see that smile of his again." Mirai explained with a little crimson on her cheek. For the first time in year Natsumi saw the rust haired girl smiling. Mirai closed her eyes and her thoughts returned back to her old memories.

**_~ Flashback ~_ **

_"Shirou-kun! Uwaa, it's hurts!" a young rust haired girl whose knees were all red from blood sobbed and a young gray haired boy looked at her worriedly. It was late already, and they were still faraway from home. He had do something or the girls parents would get worried. He then knelt before her and the girl stopped for a moment. _

_"Mirai-chan, smile." he said while placing his hands on her knees as if he tried to make the pain to go away. When the girl hadn't cried for sometime and finally showed a light and innocent smile, the boy patted her head. "Just like that. A smiling face suits you the best." he said to her with a sweet smiling face and the girl laughed. She could only smile because she saw his smile. _

_His smile everything that she wanted to see. His smile was enough to light up her whole day..._

**_~ End Of Flashback ~_ **

But she had taken that smile away from him, Mirai thought and her face darkened again. She could still remember that face of his, which was full of disbelieve. She had never seen him like that, and the feeling of anger that she had felt from his eyes. If only she hadn't done that, if only she hadn't ran after him... Mirai sighed... That day she had not only lost him... That day she had lost everyone dear to her.

Natsumi glanced at her cousin and saw her frustration and rejection. She didn't completely know just what had happened with Mirai and Shirou one year ago, because the girl hadn't told her. What she knew was that the two of them weren't the only ones connected to his accident. There were rumors going around that two more people - both girls - had been on it too, though no one knew just who they were.

The older girl had a belief of who these two were, but she had first to know it from Mirai before thinking of any further plans. "I heard that there's a transfer student in your class," Natsumi started and Mirai raised her head to look at her cousin with widened eyes. What was this girl up to? "Her name was... Fubuki Hannah, if I remember right." the older girl turned to the rust haired girl had a light smile was on her face.

Mirai started to shook her head, no she couldn't have got it, right? "Doesn't she have the same surname as _he_? Now that's a coincidence... or maybe not." Natsumi smirked and Mirai stood up from her chair and was about to leave the room but her cousins rapid shout stopped her. "Don't dare to leave now." Mirai had never heard her cousin raising up her voice, so she got shivers.

"I'm not done talking to you yet," Natsumi said and Mirai replied to her with a sigh. Then her cold briste eyes tuned to look at her cousin and Natsumi took few papers that were on the table and gave them to the younger girl, and then continued, "Here, the application form for elective subject you first years need to fill up. You - as the member of student council - need to give them to all of your classmates." Mirai was silent for a moment but then sighed and took the papers.

When she then walked out of the room, a person crashed on her making all the papers to scatter around the floor. The girl with chocolate brown hair that was tied up on two braids apologized for crashing on her and helped Mirai to collect the papers. Then the girl bowed and continued running, as if there was someone chasing after her. Mirai glanced at her girl, sighed and then continued walking to the class.

**~ Somewhere In Raimon ~**

"Junko-chan, Junko-chan!" Endou Junko, the younger sister of Endou Mamoru heard someone calling her name. The girl with waist length wavy dark brown colored hair, slightly curled bangs and dark brown eyes that matched her hair turned around to see her neighbor and childhood friend running towards her. She rolled her eyes while sighing, since if the older girl was coming to her it meant only one thing. She had met up with her brother.

"What is it, Shina?" Junko put on a fake smile as the chocolate brown haired girl finally managed to catch up with her. Shina turned to her with scared eyes while her cheek were burning red.

"He- Endou-kun he asked me to come on the field, what should I do?" Shina asked advise from the younger girl. She wasn't really good when dealing with boys since she had always had a home tutor - always a woman - and never met any males other than her father. Finally her father had given her the permission to attend to normal school, but even after a year she wasn't used to be around the boys.

Junko kept staring at the confused female and shook her head, "If he asked you, then go..." she smiled but then sighed, "But I think that's it's too late since you already ran away." she added and Shina's eyes widened in shock. What had she done? She didn't mean to ran away from him... but as Junko had said, it was too late already. The girl showed a clear face of disappointment since she had been really exited when Endou had called her on the field.

Junko couldn't help but to laugh about how useless this girl was, she really did nothing about the outside world. The girls walked to the music classroom where there was two girls waiting for them - or actually only for Junko. An indigo haired girl raised her hand happily when she saw Junko coming, "Junko-chan come on. We have to finish the song as soon as possible."

"Ai-chan coming!" Junko answered to her friend and turned to Shina who was hiding behind her back and avoiding eye contact with all the male student that passed by them. "I have free period now and we have to finish the song we're writing with Ai-chan today. If I remember right, you too have a free period so why not joining us?" she suggested. Junko remembered very well just how hers, her neighbors AND her brothers timetables went, so she knew when they all had free period.

Actually, not so know to everyone, Junko too was a songwriter for the famous Cherry Saki. Together with Aiko and Yukiko - and sometimes even alone - she wrote the lyrics to Aiko's songs that everyone loved. Junko didn't want to her name to be known, since she wanted to be just like any normal student and didn't want people to threat her any differently. The only people who knew about this were Aiko, Yukiko, her brother, Hikari and of course Shina.

The older girl glanced at her with widened eyes and then looked at Aiko. "Do you mind it, Ai-chan?" Junko asked while walking to her friend and Aiko smiled happily. "Nope, not at all. It's more fun when there's more people." the girl answered and laughed happily. Soon an angry yell was heard from the music class. "Are you guys coming or not?" Yukiko shouted as she was getting more and more frustrated.

Junko and Aiko answered to her while laughing and dragged Shina together with them.

**~ At The Airport ~ **

A dark figure was standing on the airport and smiled happily as she had her legs on the ground again. She walked out of the building and steched her arms. It had been a long flight from America to Japan and she was tried. The girl with long, straight brown hair and snow white eyes caught a taxi and sat into it. She asked the driver to take her to the Raimon Jr. high school.

When arriving at the school the girl dragger her belongings - a big gray suitcase and black bag with laptop - with her and stared at the big school building. Then her face turned into a wide smile mixed with a smirk. "I finally found you, Ichinose Kazuya." the girl said and then started to laugh like a psycho.

_"13 year old, we met. 14 year old, I confessed my feelings. 15 year old, you finally gave your answer."_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Some new OC's introduced! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter ^^<p>

Aiko: The girl at the end gave me goosebumps...

Mirai: Who cares...

Yukiko: We all hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review! See you guys next time, and don't forget to review!

~ deshii


	3. Their Choices

Sakuchii: Finally coming back with another chapter ^^

Aiko: I really have nothing that I want to say...

Yukiko: This chapter is...

Endou: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Mirai: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Tear Three: Their Choices <strong>

Endou woke up when he heard Junko shouting from the kitchen that the breakfast was ready. He yawned widely as he walked down the stairs. In the kitchen he saw Junko and a chocolate brown haired girl who were already eating their breakfasts. "Ohayo, Endou-kun." Shina greeted him as Endou sat next to her. The brown haired boy answered to her and smiled. A light crimson appeared on Shinas face and she turned back to her meal.

The trio sat there silent for a moment, everyone enjoying their meal. When Endou was half done with his breakfast, he stopped for a moment and glanced at Junko. "So have you decided which you will choose? The elective subject, I mean." he corrected his question after seeing Junko tilting her head in confusion. The girl with wavy dark brown and curled bangs, who was wearing her school uniform - a cream white short sleeved blouse with light blue checkered skirt, brown stockings and the same colored leather boots - glanced at her older brother.

She stopped eating her meal for a moment, "I choose sports... Just like you Nii-san." Junko smirked and a smile appeared on Endous face. "REALLY?" he asked all exited and Junko nodded while continuing her breakfast. The smile was on Endous face even after many minutes. He was so happy that his sister choose the same subject as him.

Shina giggled lightly after glancing at Endous face that was shining brightly. "But you know. The reason why she choose it is that she could be closer to her brothers good friend whom she has set her eyes on." the second year student chuckled. She was wearing very light blue short sleeved blouse with red checkered ribbon around her neck and red skirt - as every other second year female student has - under what she had black tights and dark brown colored over knee leather boots.

When Junko heard her words, the girls eyes widened in shock, face turned red like a tulip and she was about to choke with the water that she was drinking, "It's not LIKE THAT!" she yelled her face bright red as Shina giggled and put her hand before her mouth so that it her laughing wasn't seen. Endou who had no idea what the girls were talking about glanced first at yelling Junko and then at Shina who was still giggling nonstop, and tilted his head in confusion.

Junko sat back to her seat while glaring at Shina and crossed her arms in anger. The dark brown haired girl then humphed. Shina had humiliated her badly, so how could she repay to her? Junko first glanced at the breakfast and then at Endou. After that she smirked as her face turned dark, "Says the person who comes to have her breakfast to her friend house just that she could be closer to her friend older brother," Junko then said and smirked when Shinas face started streaming like a hot pot. She had hit the right spot.

Though, her words weren't completely true, they weren't a complete lie either. So, now it was Shinas turn to turn red. She glanced at Endou who turned to her with confused eyes. When their eyes met, the girl panicked and stood up from her seat. She took her bag and dashed out of the kitchen and the front door.

"Shina wait!" Endou yelled as he took his bag and ran after the girl. He saw two figures standing at their houses front gate, "Ohayo, Okazakis!" he greeted the Okazaki twins and then ran after the chocolate brown haired girl. The two girls were left standing there stunned.

Junko sighed as she walked to them and greeted Aiko and Yukiko. The twins greeted her back and then the trio turned to where Endou and Shina had disappeared to. "What was that?" Yukiko wanted to know. Aiko nodded her head as she agreed with her sister. Also the things seemed to be really interesting here.

Junko glanced at the twins and showed them a mysterious smile, "Just two complete air heads in love."

**~ School, Class 1 B ~**

The homeroom was about to start and Hannah, Akari and Mai were chatting happily when the classrooms door opened and someone stepped in. This person walked to the front and glanced at everyone in the classroom. At first no one noticed her, but slowly the air in the mood was getting more and more. Soon there was only one male student laughing, but when he saw that everyone was quiet and staring at the person in the front he also turned there.

Mirai sighed when she had finally caught everyone attention. It took her only ten minutes... and that wasn't fast. "As you all know," Mirai started formally and serious tone yet eyes full of boredom. "Our first year in Jr. High is almost ending and we need to make our choices. We need to decide just what elective subject we will choose," Mirai said while turning to the whiteboard. On it she wrote four words:

Arts  
>Music<br>Language  
>Sports<p>

"Raimon Jr. High has four different elective subjects. First one is arts, where you will do anything front drawing to photo and video editing. In music you will learn how to play instruments and of course you will be able to sing also. In language you will learn different languages and how they were born. Also you will know the history of Japanese language. And at last in sports you will get the chance to play many different sports just like soccer, basketball, baseball, ultimate." Mirai kept informing her classmates about their upcoming choices.

When she had finally finished, Mirai put some papers on the teacher desk and turned to everyone. "This is the application form that you need to fill. Take one and bring it to Hanasama during the next homeroom. And remember that you can choose only ONE elective subject." Mirai said after what she glanced at everyone with her cold briste colored eyes and sighed.

She then strolled out of the room while leaving everyone in the room stunned for her sudden appearance. Akari glanced at Hannah and Mai and after nodding the girls got the papers from the front and everyone followed their example. The girls had saved the somehow awkward moment.

**~ After Class ~ **

Shina sighed as the chemistry class ended. She hated chemistry from all of her heart since she sucked at it. After all she hadn't even passed her last exam. "Shina, what you have next?" the chocolate brown haired girl her someone asking and when she turned around Shina saw her two friends standing there. "I have Italian," she answered shyly while turning away. The chocolate brown haired girl had chosen language as her elective subject and this year they were learning Italian.

The other girl glanced at each other while raising their eyebrows. "Come Shina, we've been in the same class for two years and you still act like we're total strangers," said Hikaru Homuzubi, a girl with black colored, shoulder length hair and grey eyes. Her skin was fair colored and she was wearing similar uniform to Shina, but instead she had beige short sleeved blouse, white loose socks and black leather boots. The ribbon around her neck was purple colored - which was the the mark of being in music class.

In Raimon, the first years usually didn't have ribbons around their necks, but some choose to use normal black ones. The second years, after choosing their elective subject at the end of their first year, wore different colored ribbons depending on the subject that they chose. Purple checkered ribbon was for the music class, green for arts, blue for sports and red was for language.

"Yeah, yeah!" Amaterasu Shizuka nodded while agreeing with her friend. She had wavy black colored and waist length hair and her eyes were red colored. She like Shina had red checkered ribbon and she was wearing brown over knee stockings and the same colored leather boots with cream white short sleeved blouse.

"Gomen..." Shina apologized. The reason she was anxious wasn't because of the girls, it was because there was boy there. Shina looked around and saw many male students running around the classroom and laughing. She started to feel dizzy and her breathing was fastening.

"Oi Shina! You okay?" Hikaru asked worriedly when she saw her friends face turning all pale. Shina snapped out of it and glanced at the black haired girl while smiling sweetly. She didn't want to make her friends worry over nothing. "Should we go?" Shizuka sighed for her friend strange action and massaged her head.

"Sure..." Shina said and was about to go, but stopped to that place. "What is it?" her friends asked and turned to look just what she was staring at.

Near the classrooms door there was standing a girl with open indigo colored hair and copper colored eyes. Her outfit was completely different from the usual girls outfit. It was more like a mix of female and male student uniform. The girl was wearing cream colored long sleeved blouse and instead of skirt, she had red checkered shorts and green checkered tie around her neck. Her jacket was tied around her waist and under her shorts she was wearing black leggings and the same colored converse.

"Okazaki Yukiko, huh?" The legendary Tensai, who skipped the sixth grade." Hikaru said in thoughts as they stared at the indigo haired girl who seemed to be waiting for someone. "There are a great amount of rumors going around her and her older sister, Aiko." Shizuka added and then glanced at Shina, "You know her, Shina?" she continued while asking little surprised. The only other person Shina knew in this school was Junko and the chocolate haired girl would also stuck on her like a glue.

"She's Junko-chans friend and neighbor. Junko-chan introduced her to me last week." Shina answered honestly and the black haired girls smiled. So that was her reason for curiosity.

"Our Shina had got herself a new friend." they smacked the chocolate brown haired girls back at the same time. Shina panicked and turned red from embarrassment. "No it's not like that." she tried to explain, but Hikaru and Shizuka wouldn't listen to her. Shina then sighed and glanced at Yukiko. "But I wonder why she's wearing her female uniform." she accidentally said her thoughts aloud and Shizuka and Hikaru turned to her while tilting their heads.

"No, I mean that..." Shina started panicked but then calmed herself down and continued, "The first time I met her she was wearing male student uniform. She told that the reason for it was because she hates skirts." the chocolate drown haired girl explained and the other girls nodded as a sigh that they understood her. "So, I was just wondering why she is wearing different uniform today. If feels as if something great is happening," Shina continued telling.

"Maybe..." Shizuka started and turned to Yukiko. The indigo-haired girl finally moved when she saw two figures walking to her. It was Aphrodi and Midorikawa. She yelled at the boys for being late and then told them hurry for the arts class as the boys were also on it.

"I heard a rumor that she has a hot looking boyfriend in another school. Maybe he's coming here for a visit and that's why she's wearing that outfit." the black haired girl suggested with serious tone and Hikaru and Shina stared at her while blinking their eyes. The black haired girl burst into laughter. "Come on, I was only joking." Shizuka laughed and Hikaru sighed.

For a moment she had actually believed that Shizuka was telling the truth. Though, she didn't get why she was so surprised about it. "Should we go?" the grey eyed girl suggested and Shina and Shizuka agreed. Yet the girls would had never guessed that Shizukas worlds would come true.

**~ Somewhere In Raimon ~**

Noble Yura, a girl with long and strait brown colored hair and snow white colored eye sighed loudly as she wandered in the hallways of Raimon school. She had just come from the America, where she had been a transfer student for almost a year, and was already lost. Why the heck this building had to be so complicated?

She then saw few girls laughing happily. She assumed that they were both first years as they were wearing light blue checkered skirts. "Excuse me," Yura interrupted the girl's conversation and they turned to her. The white? Haired girl continued, "Can you tell me where's the arts class? I'm kinda lost." Yura asked from the girls.

They glanced at each other and then the indigo haired girl spoke to the other girl, "Then Junko-chii, will you wait us in our classroom. I'll go show the art class and then come back with Yuki-chii." the indigo haired girl suggested and Junko agreed with her. And so they parted, Junko headed towards the 1c class while Aiko took Yura to the arts class.

On the way to the arts class, Aiko glanced at Yura. "You must be the transfer student to 1a, Noble Yura... am I right?" Aiko smiled and Yuras eyes widened in shock. She wouldn't have guessed that someone in this school would remember her. "How do you know it?" she asked and Aiko showed her a mysterious smile.

"My sister is the vice-president of student council so I sometimes get to see her work. Lately there's been loads of transfer students and Yuki-chii has been in charge of their information and taking care of their transfer," the indigo haired girl started with smirking face and continued. "You transferred to America after the first day of school year and came back now, right?" she turned to Yura.

A smile appeared on Yuras face, "You're right. I transferred to America for personal matters and now that I'm done with them, I decided head back to Japan." the girl explained as they arrived at the arts class. "You're well informed, Okazaki Aiko." Yura whispered and Aiko turned to her while tilting her head. Yura shook her head and Aiko turned away and scratched her head. She was one thousand percent sure that someone had called her.

"Oh onee-san, you're here." the girls heard Aikos younger twin sister speaking as the girl walked from the art classroom. Aiko told Yura that they had arrived and Yura thanked the indigo haired girl for the help. Then Aiko told Yukiko that they should hurry, since Junko was already waiting for them.

As the girls parted with Yura a person walked to her and Yura spoke, "That girl sure is interesting, isn't she?" Yura glanced at the male with long blonde hair and red eyes. He was wearing his dark blue jacket open over his white colored blouse and had green checkered tie around his heck. His trousers were the same colored as his jacket and he was wearing brown leather boots.

The boy glanced at the indigo haired twins and smirked, "Sure sure is, cousin." Aphrodi said and turned to who couldn't stop laughing. It really felt great to be back after a whole year, especially since he was here. The brown haired girl stopped laughing for a moment and her eyes glazed, Ichinose Kazuya.

**~ With Mirai ~**

Mirai opened the door to her house and stepped in, "I'm home." she said to the completely dark and empty house, not really waiting for an answer.

"Welcome back," she suddenly heard a voice answering to her. Mirais briste colored eyes widened in shock as she walked to the living room and saw a light brown haired woman with light green eyes. "Good to see you again, Mirai-chan," the woman smiled happily as she changed her position to a more comfortable one. Mirais eyes glazed and her face turned expressionless.

"What are you doing here, Yukari-obasaan?" the rust haired girl asked with serious, cold eyes and stopped on front of her aunt.

"Please call me -neesan. I'm still too young to be called -baasan." the older woman smirked and drank a little from her coffee. When she noticed that Mirai was still glaring at her, the older woman got serious and crossed her palms while laying her elbows on the table. "I came here, because your mother asked me to. She was really worried about you condition since you hadn't answered to her calls and hadn't called her at all." Takimura Yukari, Mirais aunt from mother side told her.

The younger girl sighed, rolled her eyes and walked past her aunt towards the stairs ignoring the older woman words. "Hey, are you listening? Can't you understand that people are worried about you," Yukari raced her voice a little and Mirai stopped in the middle of the stairways. "I'm just fine thanks. There's nothing to worry about." Mirai said with serious face while glaring at her aunt.

Yukari sighed as Mirai turned away and fell on the couch. She pulled her hair back and closed her eyes. If the girl wasn't willing to listen to her, there was only one thing that she could do. "No, you're definitely not alright." Yukari started and when Mirai glanced at her she continued, "And that's why you're going with me to the Hokkaido tomorrow." the older woman said.

Was heard a loud bang as Mirai dropped her bag and her eyes glazed. "You can't be serious." the rust haired girl yelled desperate but Yukari only glanced at her with serious eyes. "My decicion in final. You're leaving this house tomorrow." the older woman said and took a drink from her coffee. She knew that the girl wouldn't like it, but there wasn't anything else that she could do. Just by looking at Mirai you could see that there was something wrong with her... The girl had lost her cheerful smile.

"You can't do this to me! I just can't leave him alone!" Mirai yelled with teardrops forming into the corner of her eyes and dashed the stair down. Yukari could only see her figure running by her and then opening the front door. "Mirai don't!" she yelled but the girl had already disappeared from her sight.

The rust haired girl dried her eyes as her legs took her to the only place that she knew in this city. To the only place where she felt herself save... The general hospital. Before entering the hospital Mirai calmed herself down and then talked with the nurse. They agreed that she could visit the room for an hour.

Mirai slowly opened the door where the still figure of a gray haired boy that was silently sleeping on the bed. She sat next to him and tried to keep her smile on as she stared at all the ducts coming and going from her body. Still her aunt words kept spinning in her head and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Why was this happening to her?

"No Shirou, I don't want to leave you... I want to be with you." Mirai cried as she squeezed her fists to keep her tears from falling. It hurt too much to be separated from him after all it's because of her that he was in such a state.

As Mirai still kept crying, she suddenly heard a strange noise, and when she dried her eyes she saw Shirou speaking. "Mirai-chan... please... don't... c-ry... a... smi-le... suits... you... the... best..." the boy mumbled and Mirais eyes widened in shock as a smile appeared on her face. Could this really be it, was he finally waking up?

Her hopes weren't up for a very long as the boys breathing returned back to the normal one and his figure stayed still. Mirai laughed at her own stupidness. Of course he wouldn't come back to her just like that... right? "Eh?" Mirai asked as a teardrop fell on her cheek. Then another one... and more... Before she knew a lake of tears was running by her cheeks. "Shi... SHIROU!" the girl yelled in desperate as she started brawling like a little kid.

**~ Back To Raimon, After School ~**

Mai, Hannah and Akari sighed happily as the last lesson was finally over. They packed their bags and headed towards home. In the schoolyard Mai asked from the other girls, "So, have you guys decided what elective subject you're going to choose?" The other girls glanced at her and Hannah sighed, "Nope not yet, It's so hard to choose just one subject..." she said. Mai nodded her head she too wasn't so sure just what subject to choose.

Then the girls turned to Akari who blushed lightly, "I choose Music. I think it would be really interesting." Akari said, but actually she had one other reason to it too. After all she knew that Aiko would definitely choose it too. Mai and Hannah smiled maybe they should choose it too.

As the girls were chatting about the elective subjects a two figures walked to them, "Excuse me, can you please tell where's the Principals Office?" A male voice asked and the girls turned towards the asker. A light crimson appeared on Hannah face when she saw a tall boy with red colored and spiky and with golden eyes. She looked away from the boy trying to hide her embarrassment.

Akari glanced at the same boy, but she raised her eyebrow since he looked familiar but she couldn't remember just where she had seen him. Mai sighed as she noticed that neither one of her friends would answer to his question and glanced at the red haired boy and the icy blue haired boy next to him. "Sure, we can take you there..." Mai started but stopped as she noticed that the boys weren't listening to her.

They were staring at someone behind the trio and when Mai turned around and saw an indigo haired girl walking together with a dark brown haired girl. "Aiko..." Mai then heard the red haired boy saying in disbelieve and the indigo haired girl turned her head to him as she head her name being called. Her eyes widened in shock as they met up with his golden eyes.

"Haruya..." Aiko said in the same disbelieved voice and her eyes turned colorless. Mai noticed that there was going something with this too, but what could it be. This feeling, it wasn't love but it wasn't a hate too. More like sadness?

Then the indigo haired girl put on a wide smile and she walked to Haruya. Then she raised her hand and pushed her finger against Haruyas cheek, "Say... Can you tell me… just what on earth are you doing here?" Aiko asked with serious voice and kept poking Haruya like a madman. Everyone around her sweat dropped for her actions, but Hannah felt deep slash on her chest. Why did this scenario hurt her so much. Akari on the other hand was still trying to remember where she had seen this boy.

"What are you talking about... We're here because we're transferring to Raimon. Didn't your annoying sister tell about that?" Haruya glared at the indigo haired girl and Aiko backed down while shaking her head. She didn't know anything about them transferring to the school. Yukiko hadn't told her anything about it.

Akaris eyes flashed. She finally remember who this person next to the famous singer Saki was, "You're..." she started.

Meanwhile Yukiko, who was late because of student council meeting, ran toward the group where her boyfriend and younger sister were. She was about to apologize for being late, but stopped to that place when she heard Akaris words.

"You're Aikos ex-boyfriend, right?"

_"14 year old, you always hid in the shadows. 15 year old, you ran away from me. 16 year old, you were my only one."_

* * *

><p>Aiko: SHOCK! O.o I wasn't expecting that to happen...<p>

Yukiko: I feel that we with Nee-san appeared in almost every part... Except for Mirais...

Sakuchii: Uf, that's because your EGO is too big in the school and you know too many people...

AxY: I see, XP

Mirai: We all hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review! See you guys next time!


	4. His Injure

Sakuchii: I'm back!

Aiko: I wonder just where are you leading us, since I haven't seen any sadness in this story yet...

Yukiko: I wonder about that, Nee-san. There has been lot of it!

Aiko: EH?

Sakuchii: To tell the truth, the real action starts only after few more chapters!

Yukiko: Anyway Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners. Of course she also owns this plot of her.

Sakuchii: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tear Four: His Injure<strong>

Everyone stared at Akari who was innocently pointing at Haruya. Yukiko facepalmed and sighed... Why that had happen right now? Right when the things were going just a little better for her sister and him.

Aiko glanced at Haruya who did the same and when their eyes met with each other the couple looked away. Aiko stopped pinching Haruya's cheek and backed off from the red haired boy, "Ex-boyfriend, huh? Well you could call it like that, since she does a new one after all." Haruya mumbled out and Aiko placed her arm on her chest as her face darkened.

Hannah stared at the troubled couple and felt a great pain in her chest. She couldn't get just what was this strange feeling inside her, was she getting sick? Mai noticed her strange behaviour, though Akari didn't seem to understand anything that was going on.

To save her sister from the pinch, Yukiko decided to do the thing that she had planned on doing from the very start. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Oii! Fuu-kun, Stupid Churippu head, you're finally here." she ran to them as everyone turned to face her.

"Oh, Yukiko." Fuusuke said to greet the girl and Yukiko blushed hard as she bowed. "Gomen, I got caught up in the student counsil meeting." Haruya glared at the indigo haired girl and crossed his arms.

"God damn, you're late!" he hissed and Yukiko turned to him with a glaring face. The two of them had a long staring contest which was finally broken by Aiko's surprised yell. "Wait, Yuki-chii! You knew that Haruya and Fuu-kun were coming?" the older twin asked and Yukiko immediately turned to her sister. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned happily. "Of course. After all I was the one who asked them to come."

Aiko's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped down. What the hell was she talking about. Moreover, "Why?", Aiko accidentaly asked aloud. Her younger sister glanced at her.

"That's because they're transfering here."That's because they're tranfering here." Yukiko said and not waiting for Aiko'a reaction she continued, "Let's go you two. We still have things to do before your transfer is official." she dragged Fuusuke and Haruya together with her. Yukiko then waved byes to Aiko and told her to go home first.

"Okay! I'll be waiting for you at home then!" Aiko shouted as an answer and waved back to Yukiko. "Bye Hannah, Akari and Mai-chan! See you all tomorrow." the indigo haired girl said and ran away. The first year trio was left there standing all stunned. Everything had happened so fest that they hadn't had any time to react. Moreover, what had just happened?

"Did I say something wrong?" Akari finally dared to ask and the other two glanced at the while raising their eyesbrows. Hadn't she read the atmosphere that had been around the two of them after her question. They were lucky enough to be saved by Yukiko. Who knows what had happened if that student counsil's vice-president hadn't been there.

Mai sighed while smirking. Akari really was one innocent airhead. "I guess you did, but everything seems to be back to normal again." she said and then continued, "And I really wonder just how Okazaki-san knew our names. I don't recall talking to her before." the black haired girl said and Akari nodded her head. Hannah too was confused by this fact, how could that be possible? After all she had been in this school for less than two months.

"Now let's not worry about that! I think the we should also head home, right?" Mai grinned and the other two nodded their heads. Just as they were about to leave, Mai suddenly stopped as she saw her brother together with his red haired friend. She waved her hand and invited the boy's join them. "Hannah, let's go!" she then said to the light blue haired girl who seemed to be spasing out.

"Ah, right..." Hannah answered and ran to where everyone was. She then glanced at the school building and smiled. She he was going to be in the same school as her... A light crimson appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the red haired boy.

**~ Few Days Later ~**

"Come in," Natsume said as she heard a light knock on the principals' room. She knew with out looking just who it was since this person visited her more often than anyone else in this school. "So, what do you want with me today, Mirai?" she asked as the first year student and her cousin closed the door.

There was a moment moment of silence after what Mirai finally spoke. "Nothing much... I just came here to return you the elective subject aplication forms." she said and placed the papers that she was holding in her hands on the table. Natsumi scanned through the papers and grinned.

"So you choose Language, huh? The same as me." she smiled and Mirai avoided her glance by staring at the walls. When Natsumi was checking the Music class members she found a lot of interesting names on the list.

"It seems that she is going to be in the music class." Natsumi said and Mirai glanced at her with murderious look. Why did she always had to bring up that person? At their current situation they couldn't be even called friends. After all, that girl had no clue just who Mirai was to her and Mirai had no intents to tell her that either. It was for the best if things would stay the way they were at the moment.

"Okay, okay. Calm down a little," Natsumi said as Mirai squeezed her first and dark aura surrounded her. Then the older girls face got serious and she turned around so that he back faced Mirai. "So, how have the things been with you?" she asked and Mirai was finally able to calm down.

"Just fine..." the girl answered while hesitating and Natsumi was already going to congraduate her, but Mirai hadn't told everything just yet. "Expect for the fact Yukari-obasaan came for a visit and tried to forse me to move back home." Mirai finally managedto explain and Natsumi froze to that place. What was the girl talking about?

Mirai bit her lip and tried to hold up her tears. "P... Plea..." Natsumi heard her trying to say something, but couldn't hear the girl well. "Natsu-nee, please help me somehow. I don't want to go back home yet! I don't want to leave Shirou alone when he's at that state... I know that you can do something! I just... Plese help me!" Mirai begged with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Natsumi was stunned by her actions. How could THE Ookami Mirai, Genious female with so full of pride do actually something like this? How did she manage to lower herself to the level of actually begging something from Natsumi. When the younger girl had finally managed to calm down Natsumi crossed her fingers and closed her eyes while turning back to Mirai.

"I guess I could help you, but what are going to give me from that? How are you going to repay me?" she asked and the little smile of hope that had been in Mirai's face faded away. She lowered her glance in desparation. A light smile appeared on Natsumi's face, "Well, if you don't have any ideas, then how about this?" she asked. When she was sure that her cousin was listening to her she started explaining her plan.

Mirai listened closely to her counsin's explanation and nodded few times, "So, do you think that you can do it?" Natsumi asked finally as she was done. "I guess..." Mirai said with a little doubtfull face but Natsumi kept smiling and told Mirai that she was allowed to leave now. Also she said that the girl didn't need to hurry with the plan, "Just take your time to get used to it."

"Thank you..." Mirai bowed and left the room. When Natsumi was the only one in the room she sighed 'I guess' wasn't enough for Natsumi since the girl had do it during the two years of Jr. High that was left for her... Though she would surely do it, but onlt when the time was right for that.

**~ After Class ~**

"So, what do you guys have next?" Mai asked from Akari and Hannah as the first lesson was finally over. The girls glanced at each other and Hannah answered, "Japanese", as she packed her stuff into her bag. "Italian," was Akari's answer and the other two girls turned to her while raising their eyebrows. Italian wasn't something that you were allowed to study in Raimon in you first year. You could only choose it if you were a member of the Language class.

But Akari was able to study it, because she had taken those lessons since the first year of preschool. She had her lessons in the school near Raimon and because the schegule in these schools was different Akari's lesson would start 30 minutes later than Mai's and Hanna's. In other words Akari wasn't in hurry for her next lesson.

"Lucky you two! I have Hanasama's lesson now and I'm so dead!" Mai sighed while laying on her chair. Akari and Hannah glanced at each other and then turned to Mai. They knew exactly how she felt since no one in this school enjoyed the legendary chemisty teachers' Hanasama's - Hanako Shizuka's - lesson. Or even if they did, no one admitted it.

"Should we go?" Hannah suggested and Akari nodded. Mai somehow managed to drag herself from her chair and she strolled all depressed after her friends.

As the girls were walking towards their classses they noticed a big crowd around the school's noticeboard. "What's going on?" Akari asked aloud as the trio walked towards the crowd. When the girls arrived they saw a huge paper on the noticeboard and on it was written:

**"First Years Elective Subject Desisions."**

"Ah, It's about the elective subjects," Hannah pointed out and the girls tried to get closer to the noticeboard so that they could see more of it. When they finally managed to get so close that they could see it completely Akari, Mai and Hannah realized that it was devidined in four parts - refering the four subjects Sport, Music, Language and Arts. There were students' name and classes written under each one of the headlines.

"It seems that Music class was the most popular as always. They even have the legendary Cherry Saki on it." the first year trio heard a voice saying. This person had wavy black hair and red colored eyes. By the color of her skirt the trio realized that she was a second year student.

"Jeah, and our Language class is an un popular as always. This year we got only two new members." sighed another girl who had her brown hair tied up on two pigtails. "Even Junko-chan betrayed me by choosing sport..." she then continued while getting even more depressed.

"I really, REALLY wouldn't like to change the topic, but you two..." yet another voice spoke. Just like the first one of the girls this one also had black hair, but it was alot shorter. Also her eyes were grey colored instead of red. "But does the name Noble Yura sound familiar to you?" she continued and the other two turned to each other.

"You mean that Ichinose's personal stalker who chased after him all the way to America and returned back when he got to know that he's here?" the red eyed girl asked and everyone glanced at her with widened eyes. It seemed that Noble Yura was really popular topic among the second years, especially Music Class and 2 B, since Ichinose was in those two classes.

"See my cousin. I'm not the only one in this school who calls you a stalker." they all heard a male voice speaking. Then a boy with blonde hair and red eyes walked to the girls followed by a snow-white eyed girl and brown haired girl. "Tsh. Everyone everywhere keeps making fun of me." she hissed angrily while looking away from her cousin. The boy then turned to the other girls.

"I'm sorry Tanaka-san, Amaterasu-kun for Yura's words. She's in bad mood because she hasn't managed to see even a glimpse of Ichinose since her transfer. That guy seems to be really good at hide and seek." Temuri Afuro laughed as he apologized to his classmates.

"Don't mind it Aphrodi. Shina has those kind of days too, especially when she's not able to see Endou." Shizuka laughed while the brown haired girl next to her blushed hard. "I do NOT! Don't compare me to a stalker!" Shina yelled and thus received an angry glare from the snow-white eyed first year. She backed off in a fear and decided no to say anything more.

It seems that the third girl had been completely left out, but she would surely make her comeback and soon too. "Yuki-chii?" Hikaru finally spoke and everyone quieted down. The brown haired girl looked up surprised. In this school there was only one person who called her by that name, "Hika-chii!" Noble Yura said happily and hugged her friend. The girls laughed happily and asked just how had the things been.

Aphrodi noticed that Shina and Shizuka seemed all confused and spoke, "The two of them used to go to the same music club when they were in preschool." he said and the girls nodded as if they understood him. Actually they still had no clue just what was happening here.

As Yura and Hikaru kept still hugging each other they heard someone coughing and then an angry voice spoke. "I really wouldn't want to spoil your fun, but you're in the way." an indigo haired girl with her hair tied up on a low ponytail with a red ribbon and glasses on her said. When Hikari and Yura gave her the way she walked past them and glued something on the notice board.

"Okazaki Yukiko, the vice-president of the student council." Aphrodi said. When Yukiko heard her name being called she turned around. As she saw Aphrodi and the girl her face suddenly brightened alot.

"Just what I was looking for." she said raised up her glasses a little. "You know very well that we have the first years introvducion to their next year class, right?" she said with dangerous tone and the second year students gulped loudly and nodded their heads while Yura just tilted her head. "Good..." Yukiko said and then pointed and Shina and Shizuka.

"Tanaka and Amaterasu you're in charge of the Language class. Hamuzuki! Go and find Baka Hi... I mean Kiyama. The two of you are in charge of the Music class." she then pointed at Hikaru while yelling commands who sweatdropped. Her surname was Homuzuki not Hamuzuki. At last Yukiko turned to Aphrodi.

"And you, stupid Blond... You'll come together with me and look after the Art class." she said. Aphrodi smirked and lowered his head. "And what if I don't want to?" he asked while grinning. Yukiko turned to him with eerie aura surrounding her.

"As long as you remember our promise you will do anything that I tell you. That if you want to stay alive," the indigo haired girl glanced at him while smirking mysteriously. Aphrodi laughed desperately. "I guess that you'll do anything to project your sister, Okazaki Yukiko." he said and the indigo haired girl just kept her smile on her face.

"I guess that leaves only Baka Mam... I mean Endou and that stupid Ace Stri... I mean Gouenji." the indigo haired girl said while correcting herself with the names. After all since she was in the stundent council, she had to call everyone by their surnames. She looked then around and noticed Shina who was staring at her and jumped in startle as their eyes met up with each other.

"Tanaka can I ask you for a favour?" Yukiko asked and Shina stared at her with widened eyes. Just what did this girl want with her? Yukiko then continued, "Since I know that you're good friends with Baka Mamo... I mean Endou... can you please help me to find him?" Yukiko asked. Shina stared at her with her mouth open.

Before Shina could answer, Yukiko was already dragging the poor girl together with her. "Good, good!" the indigo haired girl laughed as she walked away from the crowd. Shizuka and Hikaru stared them going and the latter girl spoke, "Should we follow them? It would be bad if something was to happen to Shina." Hikaru asked and Shizuka nodded her head. Then the black haired girls followed Shina and Yukiko.

Mai, Akari and Hannah stared as the strange group of even stranger people broke up when even Aphrodi and Yura left. The trio glanced at each other with forsed smiles on their faces. This school was really full of strange students.

**~ ~ Afternoon Classes ~ ~**

**~ Spots Class ~**

Junko looked around herself while trying to find someone in the class that she just might know. For her unluck neither Aiko, Yukiko or Shina were in the sports class. All three of them had choosen completely other classes from each other.

As Junko still kept searching for someone or just anyone that she might know, the girl accidentaly crashed on someone. "Ah, I'm sorry." the brown haired girl apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Endou-chan." Junko heard her name being called. When she raised up her head, she saw her classmate standing before her. The girl with curly dark purple hair and violet eyes smiled happily.

"Haibara-san..." Junko tried to say but got interrupted in the middle way as something hard hit her head.

"Aah! Gomen, gomen! I got too excited and the ball slipped from my hand." Junko and Haibara heard a voice apologizing and then a girl with light green colored, neck length hair and orange eyes ran to them. Junko took the baseball that had just hit her from the groud and said that it was nothing.

"Thanks! I'm Matano Suki from 1A, a member of the softball club." the light green haired girl introduced herself and she took the ball.

"Endou Junko, 1D. Nice to meet you." Junko said and the girl turned to her with shocked look.

"You're Endou-senpai's younger sister?" Suki asked and when Junko nodded her head the orange haired girl started to jump around in happiness. "Your brother is the legend of this school, and now I have even met his sister. Just like the horoscope said, I'm really lucky today." the girl yelled in happiness.

Junko smiled while staring at the hyped up girl. She had waited for the worst since deciding to join the sports class, but it seemed that things weren't so bad at all. After all she had managed to make a new friend, and her classmate was on the same class too. These two years would surely be entertaining.

**~ Art Class ~**

"Is everyone here?" Yukiko asked from Aphrodi as the blonde kept counting the first years students that were standing before them and waiting. When he finally nodded Yukiko took few steps ahead and raised up her voice. "Okay! First years follow me!" she shouted and then together with Aphrodi she took the first years to the art hall. Yes, the classroom of Art class as well as for the Music class were more like a halls than actual classrooms.

"So next year this, together with the art class from the main building shall be your classroom," Yukiko said as she opened the doors that lead to the hall. Behind them appeared the second and third years who were currenly preparing for the third years graduation ceremony. The first years mouths opened wide open with all the fabiolous works, flowers, paintings, trees and other stuff mafe by their seniors. It was now clear to everyone, the people in this class were all pros.

"You can look around for a while. Let's gather here in two hours," Yukiko said while clapping her hands. When the first years seperated around the classhall to look at the works, Yukiko walked to one of the third years that was currently decorating a huge red rose. "Senpai, I'm really sorry for making you to do this." she apologized while bowing and thus received few strange glances.

To tell the truth, it was supposed to be Yukiko's job to decorate the flower but because of the first years introdusion one of the thirds years had volunteered to do it. "Don't mind it so much Okazaki." the third year said and told that he was okay with it. After all they needed someone to guide their new class members. "And who would be better in that than our Tensai Okazaki Yukiko." he smiled. Yukiko's cheeks started to burn hot red as she stammered that that wasn't the case.

"Hey, hey... Isn't that Okazaki Yukiko... Saki's Tensai younger twin who skipped a year?" Yukiko and the third year guy heard some of the first years wishpering, "See?" he smirked at Yukiko and the younger girl blushed hard while mumbling something unclear.

While she was still trying to apologize to the older guy, Yukiko suddenly noticed a familiar figure standing alone in the shadows, "Please excume me for a moment." the indigo haired girl said and bowed down. Then she left the older boy to decorate the rose.

As she headed towards the lonely figure she changed her low ponytail and took off her glasses. The vice-president Okazaki had turned back to normal Okazaki Yukiko whom we all know. "I see that you're still chasing after her, huh?" Yukiko smiled as she walked to a first year girl with shoulder length red hair and dark brown eyes.

The first year student who was was wearing glasses and holding a laptop in her hands glanced at her seniour. "Yukirin..." the girl mumbled out Yukiko tried hard to keep up a smile on her face. Just why is was always so damn hard to speak to her?

"Hotate To- I mean..." the indigo haired girl kept silent for a moment, but then finally continued, "Taki."

**~ Language Class ~**

"Whaat? Are you really the only one here?" Shina couldn't believe her eyes when insted of two first years she saw only one standing before her. How could something like happen to them, and at a time like this too.

"I'm really sorry Tanaka-san but I didn't see anyone expect me here." Watanabe Hikari said after introdusing herself. She stood there seriously while staring at her two senpai who glanced at each other with troubled expressions.

"Now this is unexpected trouble." Shizuka said suddenly. It was bad enough to get only two new students but if one of them has changed the class then the language class had no hope. After next year it would get disbanded.

"What are you three talking about? Is there something wrong?" the girls heard a voice speaking and when they turned around they saw Natsumi standing before them. The second year student started at them worriedly.

"Ah, nothing much... It's just that the other first year didn't show up. If I remember right she's supposed to be the student counsil president." Shina explained and after her words Natsumi's face darkened. "So... you decided to run away, huh?" Natsumi cursed but when she noticed the other girls she turned back to normal.

"Ahahahaa... You don't need to worry about her. I think I know just where she is." Natsumi said and Shina sighed of relieve. If it was Natsumi, then she had nothing to worry about at all. "Then I shall leave everything to you." Shina bowed and Natsumi smiled. Then the dark brown haired girl together with Shizuka took the first year student while leaving Natsumi alone.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Natsumi sighed and walked away.  
><strong><br>~ Music Class ~**

"Okay then! First years please introduce yourselves." Akari heard Hikaru telling and crossed her arms anxiously while glancing at the people around her. She wasn't really good with talking to strangers, or moreover introdusing herself to a such a big crowd. All of a sudden Akari felt someone taking the hold of her hand. When she looked up Akari saw Hannah and Mai smiling at her and a smile appeared on her face. Right, she had nothing to worry about since her friends were together with her.

Soon it was Akari's turn and the girl took a deep breath, "Ichinose Akari from 1B, it's nice to meet you." Akari said while bowing. When she stood Akari noticed that people were staring at her with widened eyes. Then they all turned to the brown haired boy who was sitting in the middle.

"Could she be?" one of the girls whispered.

"They have the same surname, so it has to be." another one asnwered to the first girl.

"Yep, that girl... She's Ichinose's younger sister." the music class students kept murmuring.

Hikaru felt her vein popping hard for the behaviour of her classmates and she already opened her mouth yell at them, but someone was faster, "MIDORIKAWA MAI Grade 1 Class B! Please take care of me," Mai half yelled while stepping ahead. As Mai stopped everyone turned to her. Akari raised up her head and stared at Mai who smiled happily and then turned to Hannah who nodded her head.

"Fubuki Hannah, 1B. Nice to meet you all." Hannah said and then bowed.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" they all heard the door opening and two voice yelling in union. Everyone turned to the two exhausted girls who stared at each with widened eyes. Then all of a sudden they both started laughing like maniacs.

"Can you please introduce yourselves?" Hikaru asked. The girls glanced at the second year student and stopped lauhing. Then they looked at each other and nodded. A girl with straight brown hair and snow-white eyes took a step ahead and smiled, "Noble Yura from 1A. It's nice to meet you all." the girl said. Akari's eyes widened and she turned to her brother, whose face was all pale.

Yura then smirked with dark aura surrounding her and raised her hand. "I have finally found you, Ichinose Kazuya!" she said while pointing at Ichinose with her finger. Ichinose gulped loudly while sweatdropping as more eerier aura surrounded the brown haired girl as she started to laugh even more. Everyone stared with shocked eyes as the laughing girl who looked like she had finally gone completely mad.

"Uum, Noble... Mind if we continue?" Hikaru didn't really know what to say, but they still had someone who hadn't introduced themselves yet. And also, their time was running late. As the brown haired girl heard her words, she stopped immediately and smiled happily as if nothing had happened at all. "Sure, why not." she smiled sweetily.

Then the other girl with indigo colored hair and amber colored eyes took a step a head. Even before she could say anything, everyone in the room already knew who this person was. After all she was one of the IMW trio. "I'm Okazaki..."

"AIKO!" Aiko couldn't end her sentence as she heard her sisters voice yelling. Aiko turned around and saw Yukiko standing at the door while breathing heavily. "What are you doing here..?" the older sister asked in disbelieve, after all she should be with the Art Class.

"Midorikawa, this is bad..." Yukiko tried to explain between her breaths and Mai understood the much that by "Midorikawa" she was reffering to her. After all there was no other Midorikawa's in the room. "Your brother he..." the indigo haired girl mumbled something. She had ran as fast as she could all the way from the art class which was on the other side of the school.

Everyone waited anxiously for Yukiko to end her sentence. As the girl had finally calmed down a little she took a deep breath and her face got all serious. "Midorikawa... Your brother... He was sent to the hospital." Yukiko said and Mai's eyes widened in shock. What in the world had happened?

_ "12 year old, I chased after you. 14 year old, you finally noticed me. 16 years old, are you running away again?"_

* * *

><p>Aiko: Midorikawa is injured! BUT BY WHO!<p>

Mirai: Also I'm little worried about that Aphrodi's promise with Yukiko. What is it about?

Yukiko: If I were you Mirai, I would be more worried about myself...

Mirai: Why?

Aiko: Since your secrect is finally exposed... and Ha..!

Sakuchii: No more spoilers thank you! See you all next time!

~ deshii


	5. Her Past

****Sakuchii: Yeah! I'm finally back before the great summer vacation!

Yukiko: The great summer vacation? What's that...?

Sakuchii: Well, anyway I will be coming back to only after two months...

Aiko: What! How you dare to leave!

Sakuchii: But but butt...

Mirai: Can we please start this already?

Midorikawa: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners. Of course she also owns this plot of her.

Sakuchii: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Uncried Tears<strong>  
><em>Tear Five: Her Past<em>

"Nii-san!" Mai yelled as she entered the hospital building. The girl then stopped, when seeing her brother together with the guys from the soccer club – as well as the Sports class. She tried to get her breathing back to normal by laying her hands on her knees and facing down the floor.

Midorikawa Ruuyji turned around is surprise when he suddenly heard her sister's voice. "Mai-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked, amazed by the fact that his sister was standing right before him. He hadn't called her there.

Mai tried to calm down so that she would be able to answer to her brother, but it was impossible. After hearing Yukiko's words she had ran so fast straight to the hospital so now she wasn't able to stabilize her breathing back to normal so easily. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to mumble something between her breaths.

"We're here because Okazaki-inchou told us that you got injured. When Mai-chan heard that, she immediately ran here without any second thoughts. She didn't even bother to hear any more explanations." Midorikawa suddenly heard a voice speaking and then saw Hannah and Akari entering the hospital.

"You two?" Endou, who was standing next to Midorikawa together with Kidou, Gouenji and Kazemaru was surprised. He hadn't expected at all that the duo would also come here.

Midorikawa's face darkened and his vein popped hard. "That OKAZAKI!" he cursed a certain indigo haired female who was in the Art class – just like he himself was. "She did that all, even though I clearly told her not to make a big fuss about it." after ending his sentence the green haired boy then sighed. Those Okazaki twins… really… They were so good at acting… And making people to believe – and TO DO – just anything that they wanted them to believe and do.

"So what exactly happened?" Hannah asked, as she noticed that Mai was still upset. The girls then glanced at Midorikawa's right hand which was on a plaster. He as had scratches on his left leg, right arm and also on the right side of his cheek.

"Ah! It's nothing to worry about. They're just little scratches." Midorikawa laughed while trying to assure the freshmen and then showed his right hand like there was nothing wrong with it. Hannah and Akari glanced at doubting expressions. Right, if only a hand in a plaster was nothing to worry about… Only when the cows will fly!

Mai, who had finally gotten her breathing stabilized stood up from leaning against her knees. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but was interrupted before she could even start, when a dark figure walked next to her.

"Midorikawa-senpai." a light green haired girl with orange eyes walked to Midorikawa and the boy turned to look at her. The girl was covered in mud and her eyes were all red, maybe because of crying. Also she seemed to be really shocked and scared at the same time.

"Matano…" Endou said surprised and then his younger sister Junko – who had been hiding behind her older brother all this time – took the hold of his shoulder. When the goalkeeper turned around he saw Junko shaking her head and then she turned to look at Midorikawa. Endou immediately realized when she had meant by that and also turned to look at the green-haired male.

"Midorikawa-senpai… I…" Suki stammered as her cheeks started to burn bright red. For some reason, she wasn't able to find the perfect words to apologize to the green-haired boy. Just why could it be so hard? "..I'M SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, MIDORIKAWA-SENPAI!" the girl was finally able to put her feelings into words. After the apology Suki bowed deep as tear drops dropped on the floor.

Midorikawa and the others from Raimon team stood there stunned, not knowing what to say. Mai first turned to look at the light green haired girl after what she glanced at her older brother. "I… it's alright." the green haired boy smiled happily. Suki raised her head with surprised look. Few teardrops ran down her cheeks as she smiled widely.

"SUKI!" they all suddenly heard yet another voice speaking. Then a female with a long light blue hair tied up on a ponytail and reddish eyes walked it. She was followed by a girl with shoulder length red hair and dark brown eyes. This girl was wearing glasses and had laptop on her lap. She stared at the laptop screen and was typing something.

"Kappin, Tappin!" the light green haired girl yelled in surprise and the light blue haired girl spoke after her. "Let's go!" right after that the glassed eyes girl fixed her glasses' position and turned to look at everyone in the entrance.

The light blue haired girl slid her hand trough her hair and then, without saying anything to anyone she turned around and walked away. The glassed eyed girl followed her, not saying anything either. The light green haired girl glanced at the two girls. She then hurriedly bowed while excusing herself and ran after them.

Mai, Hannah and Akari stared stunned at the girl who had just run away, "Who were they?" Hannah asked referring to the three girls. Yet again, they had met with a strange bunch of people. This was already getting tiring.

"Matano Suki. Year One Class A. An athletic type of person, though a total baseball idiot. Because of her carefree attitude, she's often asked to help the other clubs with up-coming competitions. Also, in elementary school, she was known as the Clown Jack." Junko explained, took a deep breath and then continued.

"Hotate Taki, Year One Class D. Is now the member of Art Class. There's not much known about this lonely girl who is always walking around with her laptop. The only person she's ever seen talking with is Nogizaka-senpai." Junko said and everyone was surprised about her knowledge. Still, Junko hadn't finished just yet.

"Nogizaka Kaya, Year Two Class C. She's one of the schools most well known persons, coming right after the IMW trio. Her outstanding appearance and fashion senses are just amazing. Also she's the new fashion designer for Ourora design. Yes, all that even though she's only in Jr. High." the Endou Jr. had finally explained everything she was supposed to. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths wide open and eyes glowing from amazement.

"How do you know all this?" Endou asked and Junko shrugged. "Well, the little bids told me." she showed her tongue while smirking. Of course anyone should have known that this all was the student councils vice-presidents Okazaki Yukiko's knowledge. And since Junko was always hanging around the Okazaki twins, she had memorized the personal information of most of the schools students.

"And this accident happened, because I was taking pallet colors from the old building to the main building together with Okazaki-inchou. It seemed that the Sports class was playing softball outside and Matano-chan accidentally hit the ball out of the field." Midorikawa started explaining, after what Kidou who had stayed silent for all this time spoke.

"The softball hit one of the main building windows and it broke. Unfortunately Midorikawa and Okazaki Junior were right under the window and it pieces cut through them. Okazaki managed to get without any injures as Midorikawa pushed her out of the way."

Hannah, Mai and Akari turned to look at Midorikawa who smiled at the girls while sweatdropping. So that was the reason for his injure. Mai sighed of relieve, thank god it hadn't been anything more serious. "That's a relieve." the three girls said at the same time. Junko, Endou, Midorikawa, Kidou and the others smiled at them.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but shouldn't we be heading back now? After all we still have lessons after this." Kazemaru asked as it seemed that the situation had finally calmed down. Everyone agreed with the boy and decided to head back.

Mai and her best friends were also going to follow the boys but suddenly, just as Hannah was about to turn away, she saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Mi- Ookami-san?" Hannah stammered and froze to that place when she saw the rust haired girl walking out off one of the patience's room. Mirai's eyes widened as she saw her classmate standing before her.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" the girls asked in union. They both then backed off and Hannah massaged her head while smiling. "Well, Midorikawa-senpai got injured, so I ended up coming here together with Mai-chan." the light blue haired girl explained and Mirai nodded as an answer. Still, to Hannah, her expression seemed absent.

"Ookami-san?" Hannah asked while tilting her head since Mirai looked that she wasn't going to say anything. The rust haired girl snapped out of it and turned her head to Hannah. "Ah, Gomen…" she apologized. After a short pause she quickly glanced at Hananh and continued, "Would you like to come with me?" she mumbled between her breaths.

Hannah's jaw dropped down and she pointed at herself while staring at Mirai who has light crimson on her cheeks. "Me?" the light blue haired girl asked and Mirai nodded while turning her head away from Hannah. "And those two can come too." she said and Hannah glanced at Akari and Mai, who were standing right behind her.

**~ At The Same Time, In Raimon ~  
><strong>

Junko knocked the music classroom door and when she heard a familiar voice speaking she opened it and entered the room. "Yo Jukocchi, you're back." Aiko greeted the brown haired girl with a nickname that she had just made up for her.

"Good day to you too, Bakacchi," Junko smirked while greeting back, feeling superior over the indigo haired girl. Aiko turned to Junko with her eyes burning from anger, but Junko ignored this and just showed her tongue. It was so nice to tease the famous Cherry Saki from time to time.

"So, how were the things with Midorikawa? Is he alright now?" Yukiko, who was sitting on a desk and leaned her head against the window, asked. She didn't dare to turn to look at Junko and the brown haired girl understood her. Even to Yukiko, seeing someone getting hurt while saving her had been quite a shock. No wonder that she was so upset.

"Ah, he's just fine! They were just minor scratch." Junko answered to her, half lying half telling the truth. It was the truth that Midorikawa was alright now, but indeed the scratches weren't minor. But at this very situation, Junko's answer had probably been the best one.

"I see…" I light smile appeared on Yukiko's face and she finally turned to Aiko and Junko. Her chopper-colored eyes were shining as tear drops were running down her cheeks. The indigo haired girl quickly dried her wet eyes and smiled as she saw Junko staring at her with mouth wide open.

"Ahaa… I got something in my eye…" Yukiko tried to run away from the awkward situation by telling an obvious lie. A light smile appeared on Aiko and Junko's face and they ran to hug Yukiko.

"Moo-o! You little Inchou-Bastard!" Aiko laughed while patting Yukiko's head. The younger sibling laughed and buried her head on Aiko's chest, who wrapped her hands around Yukiko. Junko smiled at the twins and happily crossed her arms. There she stood for a while, staring and waiting for the twins.

"Oi Oi! That's one HUGE sister complex you have there, Okazaki Yukiko." the trio suddenly heard a male voice speaking and then a blonde haired, red eyed boy entered the room. He was followed by a brown haired and snow-white eyed first year student.

Yukiko raised her head from Aiko's chest and angrily drilled her chopper colored eyes on the boy's red ones. "What are you doing here, Stupid-Blond?" Yukiko asked while dangerous tone as she stood up. Aphrodi glanced at her, but then he turned to Aiko, whose cheeks turned red as their eyes met.

"What the reason you think it could be, Okazaki Yukiko?" he then answered to Yukiko's question with a question and turned to face the younger Okazaki again. It seemed that his habit of calling Yukiko by her full name hadn't changed at all.

Yukiko pouted in anger and took a step ahead to get between Aphrodi and Aiko. "I'm sorry but we're kinda busy at the moment… so could you please come back later?" she suggested while smirking at the blond boy.

"Now… I wonder…" Aphrodi grinned back and Yukiko and the girl's smirk faded away immediately. She then crossed her arms while tapping the floor. By this Aiko and Junko knew that Aphrodi had won the battle, since tapping her leg on the floor was Yukiko's way of showing her loss.

So the two girls who were witnessing this strange – yet not un-normal – event between Yukiko and Aphrodi sweat dropped. Just why in the world those two were so overprotecting towards the things that loved. Well, in Yukiko's case it was obvious, after all that what had happened between Aiko and Haruya… but why Aphrodi too? Why was he going so far just not to lose to the indigo-haired girl?

"And here I thought that Okazaki-iinchou would be nice to everyone. It's awesome to witness this never-ending-war between the Okazaki-iinchou who's loved and respected by every student and my usually-so-calm cousin." the girls suddenly heard an unknown – yet somehow familiar – voice speaking. After that a girl with brown hair and snow-white eyes appeared from behind Aphrodi's back and walked into the room.

"Noble … Yura… I assume?" Yukiko asked while putting on her glasses and lower her high ponytail to neck, which had become her imago and usual appearance as the student councils temporary president. Her real position was vice-president.

The first year student before her nodded and Yukiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then took off her glasses and tied her hair on a high ponytail with a red ribbon. "I guess that it's okay for you to see the real me." Yukiko then said while putting out her tongue and winked at Yura whose eyes widened a little.

Junko and Aiko had exactly the same expression as Yura. They would have never thought that Yukiko would reveal her true self to a total stranger. Even at the very moment the only ones who knew Yukiko's real personality were Aiko, Junko, Endou and Aphrodi – as well as Fuusuke and Haruya of course. To everyone else "The Okazaki-inchou" was the real Yukiko.

"So-hou…" Yukiko mumbled while turning to face Aphrodi. "Why are you here?" Aphrodi grinned at Yukiko and then walked to Aiko and wrapped his arms around the girl, "I came to introduce my cousin to my dear girlfriend… and of course the other way around too." he smirked while kissing Aiko on her cheek and the four girls blushed hard… Aiko the hardest.

"But Yura, you better remember not to tell anyone about this… Otherwise she will be stalked even more than normally… and strange rumors will spread around the school."

"I got ya." Yura answered after a short pause while crossing her arms and grinned happily.

**~ Outside the Music classroom ~  
><strong>

Dark figure was standing behind the music classroom and stalked at the five people who were inside. It was so concentrated on the group that didn't hear at all the steps that were coming towards it. Only when it heard a voice speaking, it realized that it wasn't alone at jumped up in startle.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked and a person walked next to her first one, who quickly pointed at the music classroom. When the latter person peeked into the room, a wide smile appeared on it face and the person smirked, "Now this is interesting…" it said and then walked off while laughing freakily and left the former person all stunned behind the door.

**~In The Hospital~  
><strong>  
>Hannah, Mai and Akari closely followed Mirai, who lead them to the fourth floor and stopped in front of the room number 441. The rust haired girl knocked the door lightly and opened it while excusing herself.<p>

"Come in," she then told to Hannah and the others and closed the door after the trio had entered the room. Inside the room, there was a still body of a gray haired boy laying and peacefully sleeping in the bed. He was on the drip and many different (johto) were attached to his body. The boy's blood pressure, pulse and everything else were showed by a monitor what was next to the bed.

"Shirou-kun, I'm back." Mirai said as she walked to a chair which was placed next to the bed and sat on it. Hannah eyes widened as she saw the girls gentle face that sweetly smiled at the boy. How could the girl who had had so cold and absent look on her all this time put on a sweet smile like that.

"How long…" Mai couldn't end her sentence as she was completely speechless. She didn't know that someone could actually be in that kind of condition. She had never seen someone who was in coma. Mirai just kept looking at Shirou and didn't turn her glance to the girls.

"It's almost a year now…" she then finally answered quietly while knowing how would have Mai's question ended. "It's almost a year since the accident where he was drove over by a truck…" the girl continued explaining.

Mai, Hannah and Akari all gasped as they heard Mirai's words and backed off. Not of fear, but more like a startle mixed with shock. Mirai turned to look at the trio while forcing a smile on her face and at last she glanced at Hannah.

At the very moment Hannah felt as if something had entered into her mind and a blurry image was appearing in front of her. In the first one there were two girls walking happily as if they were returning home from somewhere.

Suddenly a shocked and hurt looking boy's figure ran past them and crossed the street. He was followed by a wobbling and crying girl who was chasing after him. The girl suddenly stumbled and felled down in the middle of the street.

In the next scene so many different things happened, that Hannah couldn't completely get just what was going on. The blurry images appeared before her as fast as they disappeared. The boy turned back to the girl to help her up but then a truck appeared… Next, the other two figures also ran towards the boy and the girl….

And what Hannah saw next, was floor bloody bodies laying on the middle of the crosswalk.

"No… No… NOO!" Hannah screamed loudly while shaking her head as her breathing fastened and she dropped on her knees. A great suddenly entered her head and she covered it with her hands.

"Hannah!" Mai and Akari panicked as they saw their friend collapsing in great pain on the floor. Hannah's breathing was heavy and the other girls kneeled next to her.

Mirai stared at the trio with cold, colorless eyes that showed no emotions at all. Mai raised her head to look at Mirai and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the rust haired girl staring at her with arrogant looking expression.

"Why are you doing this?" the black haired girl asked while standing up and glaring at Mirai. Akari stayed with Hannah and tried to calm the girl down. As she raised her head up, she saw Mai glaring at Mirai as if she was ready to hit the girl.

Mirai closed her eyes and turned to look at Hannah, who was finally able to calm down, "The only reason is…" the briste eyed girl told and then continued while turning to look at Hannah, "because he's also Fubuki."

Hannah eyes widened in shock and she raised her head to look at Mirai. When their eyes met the girl blue haired girl noticed that a light smile appeared on Mirai's face.

It seemed that Hannah was the only one to get what Mirai had meant by that, as Mai and Akari were both looking at her with mixed expressions of anger, confusion and worry. The air in the room was getting heavier by every moment, and finally Mai helped Hannah up, but still kept glancing at Mirai with murderous glare.

"Let's go. It's no use to talk to this person." Mai was already willing to leave, but Hannah just stood up and stared at Mirai while refusing to go, "Hannah you?"

"I… Can you tell me more? About you and him… I mean…" Hannah asked and Mai's eyes widened in the great shock that she had just received. Was the girl out of her mind? Was she really going to speak to that crazy girl again?

"If you really want to…" Mirai started while turning away from Hannah and the others and then continued, "…then meet me tomorrow after school… Hanako." the girl said and Hannah nodded while understanding.

"Come on Hana-chan… Let's go!" Mai took the hold of Hannah's hand and forced the girl to walk out of the room while dragging the light blue haired girl along with her.

Akari turned first to glance at Mirai and then she turned back to Hannah and Mai, who were already out of the room… and then ran after the duo while leaving Mirai all alone together with Shirou.

**- Next Morning -**

"Ohayo!" Hikaru greeted Shina and Shizuka who were waiting for her at the main gates. "Ohayo!" the girls greeted her back and the trio headed towards the main building where they had their first lesson, physics.

When the girls entered the main building to change their shoes to indoor-shoes, they saw a strange confusion and hassle just before the doors. "What's going on?" Shina asked wondering and Hikaru and Shizuka shrugged. The trio decided to advance forward to learn more about what was actually happening.

At the very front of the crowd there were Junko, Aiko and Yukiko. Shina greeted Junko who silently answered to her by nodding her head. Shina head bobbed while wondering why the heavy air with the trio.

Shizuka glanced at the poster that was on the front door. Also it seemed that it copies were scratted around all over the school.

"What is this`" Hikaru asked while staring at the poster on which was written.

**Unexpected Couple: Idol x Yakuza!**  
><em>"Our schools idol is going out with a former Yazuka!<em>  
><em>After keeping it a secret from everyone, Saki finally reveals just<em>  
><em>who her boyfriend is! It's Afuro Temuri from 2 C"<em>

All of a sudden a dark aura surrounded the whole entrance and then a big bang was heard as Aiko punched the door with all of her strength. "I'M SO GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!"

_13 years old, you misunderstood my feelings. 14 years old, you finally noticed me. 16 years old, why do you look so sad?_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: And that's for it... And sorry for the typos... I will try to check them all during the summer vacation.<p>

Yukiko: But didn't you say that you won't be coming here...

Sakuchii: Only for that porpuse! :O

Aiko: Next time on The Uncried Tears! Aiko is ready to kill Yura for the posters, but there's more than meets the eyes... Who's really the one behind them?

Yukiko: And Hannah visits Mirai's house... what more will she learn about her past and the silent type of girl. And also... there's a great surprise waiting for Hikaru!

Mirai: ... See this all ... next ... time...

Sakuchii: Could you please not sound so bored?  
>~ deshii<p> 


	6. Her Anger

Sakuchii: ...

Mirai: So now she's gone all emo?

Sakuchii: SLeePy! ZZZzzz...

Mirai: Won't say anything anymore...

Aiko: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>The Uncried Tears<strong>  
><em>Tear Six: Her Anger<br>_

Everyone could hear the angry steps echoing in Raimon schools main building as Aiko dashed towards the Year One Class A classroom with her eyes burning from anger. Yukiko tried to keep up with her sister while telling that there should be some kind of explanation for this all, she was sure that Yura wasn't the one who had done it.

"Why not?" Aiko pouted in anger, "The only ones who knew about it were you, Junko, Hikari and her. I know that as my sister, you wouldn't do it and same goes for Junko and Hikari as they're my best friends. SOMEONE just had to put on those posters… so she's the only one left here," Aiko continued then and this made Yukiko to sweatdrop a little. For an airhead and simple minded person Aiko really thought about those things that were important to her.

"My now…" Yukiko tried once more, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to her older sister to calm her down… that girl wouldn't listen to anyone at the moment. She heard completely no one! The younger sister sighed while giving up and just followed her older twin making sure that she wouldn't to anything MORE unnecessary.

When Aiko arrived at the right classroom she literally slammed it open while making everyone to turn at her. She scanned around the room while looking for the certain brown haired girl and when she found her, Aiko walked to the girl while making everyone in front of her to back off for meters because of her eerie aura and flaming eyes. "Noble YURA!" Aiko yelled in anger while pointing at the brown haired girl who turned to her while smiling.

"Yes?" Yura asked little confused why the girl was so angry. She was smiling so happily just the day earlier… was this also because of her well known acting skills, the brown haired girl wondered. Aiko's vein started to pop hard. The girl had done such a thing and was still playing innocent. She wouldn't approve such act in her school.

"You! How you dared to do it… and here I thought that I trusted you but NO! … You just went like that and revealed EVERYTHING!" Aiko tapped her leg, slammed her hand on the table and rebelled at the brown haired girl, who seemed to have no idea just what she was talking about. Yura tilted her head for Aiko's anger and then saw Yukiko who was showing something to her. Yura read the text and then her eyes widened in shock.

"No! I didn't do it! You can trust me, I really wouldn't do it! You can even ask Ap…" Yura tried to protect herself, but convincing Aiko was no use. Once the girl had made up her mind – and the bomb had been set – she wouldn't change her mind no matter what. It meant things would calm down only after the explosion had calmed down.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU BUT YOU… YOU!" Aiko yelled as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She once more glanced at Yura, who gulped loudly. Aiko raised her arm and was ready to slap the other girl, because of the all anger that had built up inside her, but suddenly someone stopped her arm. Aiko turned to the person and saw Hikari staring at her with murderous aura around her.

"Now you FUCKING BITCH! … WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" the buff haired girl with emerald eyes cursed between her breaths while grapping Aiko so hard that the girls hand felt all numb. "I know that you do have short temper… BUT FUCK WITH THAT! Do you know just what kind of commotion it will start if you HIT her right here? You could lose your job! Think before you act, SHIT!" Hikari scolded her dear friend, who froze to that place like an ice statue. Aiko had completely forgotten about her status and job… and her friend was right, she could easily lose it, if something bad happened in the school.

"Look, let's go back…" Yukiko begged Aiko when they heard to bell ringing. Hikari dragged the frozen Aiko with her. The latter girl suddenly turned around and spoke then, "I won't leave it like this…" she whispered and Yura felt goosebumps all over her body as Aiko's chill voice cut trough her ears.

The light brown haired girl then saw Yukiko, who was in her normal "Inchou" appearance walking to her while apologizing to her. "I'm sorry… She kinda snapped all of a sudden…" the girl apologized and Yura just smiled kindly. "It's true that I was surprised at first… but she has a strong character and that's why I want to give her another chance… things will get interesting around her…" the brown haired girl laughed and Yukiko felt herself relieved. It was good that her sister would not lose the friend that she just got.

"But we really need to find the one, who made all those posters…" Yukiko sighed while fixing her glasses. Really, was there no calm schooldays for her? One day she was almost hit by a glass and the other day her sister was storming around the school like a madman while blaming innocent people. When, just when would things calm down?

Yura glanced at Yukiko and then her face darkened while she started to laugh freakily, "I will do something about that… If I'm not too busy stalking Ichinose." the girl herself admitted the rumor that was going around about her and Yukiko gulped. Was it really okay to trust this person, who had as strong character as her older sister… maybe… not?

** ~Year One, Class B~**

"Hannah, you're not serious, right? You seriously don't plan to go to her house, right?" Mai walked to Hannah when the bell rang and everyone was dismissed. The light blue haired girl glanced at her while raising her head and kept silent. With this, Mai knew that the girl had already made up her mind. "But, why?" she asked.

Hannah turned to glance at Mirai's seat, which was already empty as the girl had left the classroom. "I have only one reason," Hannah then said between the breaths and turned back to Mai and Akari, who was standing next to the former one. "That girl… She knows something about my past that I don't know… and I want to know it." Mai's eyes widened in shock as she heard her friends words. She remembered that the girl had memory loss from time to time, but she hadn't realized that it was actually something so serious. Why hadn't Hannah told about it?

"Then… Then I'm coming with you!" Mai told and Akari nodded her head in agreement. Hannah stared at her two friends and shook her head, "I'm thankful for your worry, but I need to do this alone. Something like yesterday might happen and I don't want you two to get angry at Ookami-san. It's not her fault that I might remember something unpleasant from my past…" Hannah explained to her closest friends. There was long silence between the trio which Mai broke with her deep sigh. "I understand you… it's better for you to go alone." she admitted all defeated and then continued, "BUT! You have to tell us everything that happened there."

Hannah smiled widely while raising up from her seat and then hugged her two best friends, "Thank you for trusting me," the girl whispered and Mai embraced her back. Akari did the same, and then after a while she spoke "We should go, the next class is starting soon." the dark brown haired girl spoke and Mai and Hannah glanced at each other with pale faces. They needed to hurry if they wanted to make it for the next class in time.

**~Meanwhile With Mirai~**

The girl didn't get just why she was standing behind that door again and knocking it. She hated it… She hated the door, the room and the person who was inside it, but still her legs took her there every single day. Before she knew it had already become her daily routine to walk into this room and report everything that had happened to her the day earlier.

"Come in," Mirai heard the already so familiar voice of her cousin answering as she had knocked the door. She opened the door and walked in like she was told to. After Mirai had closed the door behind her, she saw Natsumi turning to face her with a smile on her face.

"So, what is it this time?" the girl asked happily. Actually she was pleasant and relieved to know that Mirai still bothered to come to visit her even thought she had been harsh on the girl. After all she wasn't just teasing the girl, she truly was worried about her condition and lost smile.

"I…" Mirai started, but hesitated for a while. Why, just why she had be driven in to such a corner from which she could only come out with 'thank you' . "Thank you for helping me with Yukari-obasan," the girl thanked while bowing and Natsumi smiled. Even though the girl used harsh words, she was still respectful towards those who had helped her in pinch.

"I said that I'll do it… but you have to remember your mission." the older girl smiled and Mirai raised her head while glancing away. She would do it someday, but at the very moment she still wasn't ready for it. Natsumi smiled at the uneasy looking girl and then continued, "Oh, something else happened too… you look little different today." the girl suddenly spoke and Mirai turned to look at Natsumi.

The girls stared at each other for a while and then Mirai finally spoke, "I met Hanako yesterday at hospital… and today she's coming for a visit." the rust haired girl explained and Natsumi's eyes widened a little. She wasn't expecting something like this to happen, but maybe it was for the better.

"Then, take care of the girl," Natsumi said and as the conversation was over she gave Mirai the permission to leave. When the older girl was the only one in the room she closed her eyes and spoke to herself, "The Fate is starting to reveal itself." she mumbled and then decided to head towards her own class.

**~Later That Day~**

"So did you guys find out anything?" Yukiko asked as Junko and Yura entered the music classroom. The girls decided to hold their emergency meeting there. Aiko was absent because she had photo shooting and song recording as well. Hikari had wanted to join everyone too, but sadly her newest chapter was getting towards its deadline and she had to complete it before her manager would go beserk.

Yura glanced at Junko, as if telling the girl that she could go first and Junko nodded, "Sadly not much.. But I did hear that there were some pupils in the school at the same time as we were." the dark brown haired girl informed and then let Yura to speak. The girl with snow-white colored eyes smirked, "As for what I have to say… The brain of this whole project is from Year 2 Class C." Yura smirked happily and Yukiko's eyes widened in shock. That class… it was the same where Aphrodi was.

"So you know who it was?" Junko asked and as an answer Yura shook her head. "I don't know… but I have an idea!" the girl smirked once again and Yukiko suddenly felt cold. This person, she was surely scary when she was smirking. "And… I do need your assistance on this one…" the girl with straight brown hair continued.

Yukiko and Junko nodded and closely started to listen to Yura's plan how get to know who was really behind the case. The girls were surprised just how intelligent the snow-white eyed girl actually was, not like a certain person they knew. "That's pretty much it, you got it?" Yura asked after explaining everything and the duo nodded in agreement, "Then, let the MISSION START!" she yelled while jumping high in the air.  
><strong><br>~After School~**

Hannah waited for Mirai at the gates like she had promised the day earlier. The girl felt little excited as she could finally get to know something about her past and her family. Not long after that, Mirai finally walked from the building and met up with Hannah, "Sorry to make you wait, Hanako." the girl apologized and Hannah told to her that it was nothing, "I didn't wait that long at all."

That made a little smile appear on Mirai's face and she closed her eyes, "You mind if we first visit the hospital?" the girl asked and Hannah answered to her almost immediately, "Of course I don't. You're going to visit that boy again, am I right?" the light blue haired girl asked and Mirai nodded as her darkened a little.

"Let's go," she then told to Hannah and the latter girl followed her as they headed towards the hospital.

**~With Hikaru, Shina & Shizuka~**

"Man! I really hate that the last exams are just before the summer holidays," Shizuka sighed and Shina and Hikaru just glanced at the girl while smiling, "And that's why we're going to study at my house, right?" Hikaru laughed. She was glad that she could be friends with the other two even thought they were in different classes.

Actually, all the of them had been in the same class when they were first years, but now in their junior year Hikaru was in separate class. "… We could have gone at my house, but you guys didn't want to…" Shina suddenly mumbled and Hikaru and Shizuka sweat dropped at this. They really didn't want to go study to Shina's house… Who would want to study in a house where they were butlers and other important people? So in Shina's house, studying would be impossible and because Shizuka lived to far away from the school the girl had decided to heard towards Hikaru's house.

"So, anything new from your boyfriend?" Hikaru suddenly asked from Shizuka. The girl with wavy black hair turned to her and smiled, "Actually… he did tell me that he's coming here during the holidays." Shizuka smiled and then the girls turned to Shina.

"How about Shina… Any progress with Endou lately?" the girls asked while teasing the brown haired girl who blushed hard and covered her face with her bag. After taking few deep breaths Shina finally shook her head as her eyes got all teary, "No!" she cried and the other girls sighed. Why was she so hard person to deal with?

After Shina had finally calmed down, the girl glanced at Hikaru and then spoke, "Ne? What about you Hika-chan? Do you have someone you like?" Hikaru was taken aback by this sudden question and she stared at Shina for a while, while not saying anything.

Soon, her eyes softened and her mouth moved, "Actually I do." the girl then slowly answered and Shina's face brightened. Even though they had talked about Shina's crush and Shizuka's boyfriend, Hikaru had never mentioned that there was someone who she liked, "Who is he? Do I know him? Is he from our school?" Shina kept throwing questions as Hikaru so fast that the girl didn't have a chance to answer to her.

The girl just closed her gray colored eyes and then sighed deep. "But even if it's like that… I cannot be together with him… and I'm not even sure if I will ever meet him again," the girl said between her breaths and Shina's face saddened immediately. This girls' love surely was a hurtful one. "STILL I'm not going to let that depress me! Come on we need to hurry or we're not able to study!" Hikaru hurried the other two and ran ahead of them.

The girls soon arrived at Hikaru's house, and the girl noticed something strange happening in their neighbors. "Is someone moving in?" she wondered while opening the door and letting everyone to enter the house, "I'm home!" she then greeted her mother.

"Ah, Hikaru you finally came and you have friends with you too," Hikaru's mother walked from the kitchen to greet her daughter. "Please take care of us," Shina and Shizuka said while bowing. Hikaru smiled while answering to her mother and then continued with a question, "Is someone moving next to us?" she asked being little sad, because the house had been empty ever since _his _family moved away.

"Right about that… you have a quest here. He's waiting for you in your room." Hikaru's mother said and winked her eye while smiling and then walked away. Hikaru's eyes widened and wondering smile appeared on her face. She immediately rushed to her room, which was on the second floor and opened the door.

Inside her room the girl saw a boy around her age, who had toned skin and light spiky hair with gloomy looking eyes. The boy raised his head and flashed a little smile at Hikaru, "I'm back," were the only words that the boy said to her. Hikaru felt her legs betraying her and she fell on the floor and then broke into tears.

He was finally back home!

** ~Back with Mirai & Hannah~**

"I'm home," Mirai said when stepping into the empty house and then invited Hannah there too. The latter girl was so amazed by how huge the house was and she stared at it with her mouth open. "You're coming or not?" Mirai asked and Hannah came back to this world. She then walked in and Mirai closed the door.

"Where is your family?" Hannah asked as she realized the there was no one in the house, it was empty. Mirai glanced at the light blue haired girl and then answered to her while walking into the kitchen, "They live in Hokkaido. This is our second house – more like a cottage – and I'm the only person living here at the moment…" the rust haired girl answered and Hannah wanted to ask for the reason, but decided to let it be. She was sure that it had to be something personal that Mirai wouldn't want to talk about.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" Mirai asked from the kitchen as Hannah sat on the couch which was in living room. "Tea please," Hannah answered while glancing around her and then waited for the other girl. After few minutes, Mirai finally came and gave Hannah her cup. The girls then drank their teas and there was a deep and heavy silence between them.

When Mirai was done with her tea, she placed her cup on the living rooms table and then spoke after few deadly minutes, "So what do you want to know about?" she asked and Hannah gulped loudly as she felt her whole body shivering. What did she want to know about? There was only one thing that she wanted to know… and that was about her past. She wanted to remember her whole past who she was, what family she had, where she used live, everything.

"Well actually…" Hannah started while placing her cup on the table too. The girl then to Mirai what she had seen in hospital and the latter girls briste colored eyes widened shock. "So, what I want to know is that… Did this really happen… or was it only a vision…?" the light blue haired girl asked and Mirai lowered her head while her face darkened.

"That's a real memory of your past… and the reason for this all…" Mirai answered mysteriously while trying to say something, but still not really explain anything. Hannah glanced at the buff haired girl and she stared at her for a while. Then she spoke. "So it really was you who ran after that boy… and the boy is the one who is now at the hospital, right?" the girl asked and Mirai lowered her head even more so that her face couldn't be seen anymore. She glanced at away from Hannah, while hoping that she wouldn't say the thing that she wanted to hear the least.

"And… I was there too…" Hannah suddenly spoke as she her both body and brain started to remember the moment when she too ran after the boy and the girl… but there was someone with her… that person… she couldn't remember who it was. "But why? Why are you appearing in my memories?" Hannah asked and she finally got answer to her question, that's why Mirai had seemed so familiar to her, just like Aiko and Yukiko…

Mirai finally dared to raise up her head and she stared Hannah's different colored eyes. "I cannot tell you much, because you should remember it yourself… but let me just say that…" the buff haired girl stopped for a while, and then continued after a deep sigh, "We used to be something like 'good friends' Hanako." Mirai told and Hannah's eyes widened in shock. The same thing that had happened in the hospital suddenly happened again. All of a sudden Hannah saw two different girl figures before her, and one of them slightly reminded her of the younger version of Mirai and the other one was just like Hannah herself.

The girls were playing happily and laughed a lot together. Hannah couldn't get much of that blurry image, but she did catch one of the phrases that Mirai seemed to say, "_Then, I shall call you Hanako."_ the buff haired girl said and smiled happily at Hannah. After that the image disappeared.

"Oi, are you okay? You don't look so well…" Mirai placed her hand on Hannah shoulder and the latter girl snapped out of it while returning back to this world. She glanced at Mirai while tears formed into the corner of her eyes. No wonder that the name 'Hanako' sounded so familiar to her. It had been her nickname in the past.

"Thank you!" Hannah cried while embracing Mirai and the other girl was surprised, but then too answered with a light embrace. Hannah finally let go after while and dried her wet eyes. Mirai flashed a light smile at the girl, but then her expression returned back to her usual self and the girl glanced away from Hannah while shaking her head.

"You better head back now… it's getting late…" Mirai said with so serious and deep tone that Hannah's whole body shivered because of that. She had never seen the buff haired girl acting like that. Hannah really wanted to stay and learn more about her and Mirai's past, but Mirai's tone had been so scary that she decided to listen to the girl. After all she could visit Mirai later too.

"See you tomorrow!" Hannah waved to Mirai while smiling. To her big surprise Mirai just closed the door before her eyes without even bothering to say anything. The light blue haired girl tilted her head wondering if she had done something wrong, but recovered from it fast and turned to look at the bright sky while smiling. "Hanako, huh?" she mumbled, "Better get used to that name!" and then she started to ran towards the trainstation.

What Hannah didn't realize was that Mirai kept a staring at her from the kitchens window and when the light blue haired girl wasn't anywhere seen she turned around. Mirai took her and Hannah's cup while staring at them with sad faces. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked from herself and then continued, "I'm the one behind this all… I'm the reason they are scattered… I'm the reason why he's in hospital… I'm the reason why she's all alone now… I cannot… I'm NOT ALLOWED to SMILE!" Mirai kept mumbling and then broke into tears. She fell on her knees and kept bawling like a little kid.  
><strong><br>~Somewhere Else**

"The plan worked just fabulously! No one will get that I was the one behind this all…" a dark figure laughed in happiness and then turned to look at another one. The other person fixed her glasses and typed something on the computer that she was holding in her hands.

"I will get my revenge on you, Aiko-chan!" the former person said while smirking and then walked away while being followed by the girl with the computer.

_8 years old, you moved away. 15 years old, we became neighbors again. 17 years old, can we live together?_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: I wanna go to sleep... tomorrows a beautiful day again!<p>

Yukiko: Yes, I'm sure that it is... now GO!

Sakuchii: Thank you, Yukiko! And I hope to see you guys again too^^ ZzZzzz...

Aiko: That's it! She finally fell asleep... what an idiot!

Mirai: Like you're the one to talk...

Aiko: HEY!

~ deshii


	7. His Suffering

Sakuchii: I'm finally done with this! :) Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Mirai: Took you long enough...

Sakuchii: Well excuse me for being slow... I just really want to forget this all...

Aiko: Let's continue!

Haruya: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Aiko: YOU?

**Yukiko: AH NOTE NOTE! Sakuchii uses the western styled school system where the school years ends with summer vacation and next year/grade starts after it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Uncried Tears<strong>  
><em>Tear Seven: His Suffering<br>_

Ookami Mirai sighed loudly when the class ended and she told everyone to stand up and bow. The class was finally dismissed and the students on 1B started to chat happily and most of them laughed. Mirai just sat there alone in her place and tried to keep low profile.

Week had passed since she had met up with Hannah and talked with her and nothing particular had happened after that. Things had stayed the normal way… almost at least. "Ookami-chan!" Mirai heard someone calling for her name and then saw Hannah running towards her. The rust haired girl rolled her eyes, just perfect… now she had this annoying girl sticking around her.

"Wanna eat lunch with us?" Hannah suggested as Mai and Akari walked behind her. The trio smiled and Mirai with innocent looks and the rust haired girl gave up. "Fine," she said while being completely defeated and Hannah laughed in happiness. As Mirai followed the trio a light smile escaped from her lips… Maybe it wasn't so bad to be with them after all.

All of sudden Mirai's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head. No, what she was thinking… she shouldn't think positively. She was the one at fault so she wasn't allowed to smile. After all she had stolen everything from the light blue haired girl who was walking before her. It was all Mirai's fault that she didn't know who she really was. Mirai's expression turned back to her usual cold one as she followed the trio. If only she could turn things back to normal somehow… she really hated this!

**~ Meanwhile With Yura ~**

The snow-white eyed girl had finally made it to the second years building. She walked to the 2 C where her cousin was, but this time she wasn't there to meet with Aphrodi. This time she was looking for Nogizaka Kaya.

Yura waited for a while, and when she saw a girl with long light blue hair which was curled up and pinned up so that her bangs wouldn't get in the way and reddish eyes, walking out of the classroom she pulled herself together and took a step ahead while speaking, "Nogizaka-senpai, I assume?"

Kaya turned around and she was surprised seeing Yura standing before her, "Noble Yura… surprising to find you doing something else than stalking on Ichinose." the girl grinned happily while looking down on Yura.

The light brown haired girl smirked happily and crossed her arms, "That's just one of my hobbies… but you know Nogizaka-senpai… I have something I need to talk about with you." the younger girl told and Kaya's grin faded away. She backed off a little, "About what?" she questioned.

Yura closed her eyes and didn't answer to her for a while, "On private… So that's why come and see me at the roof top after school," the snow-white eyed girl told and then changed her position changed a little bit, "And you will come, if you don't want your secret being revealed… the connection with Okazaki's I mean…" Yura grinned when she knew that she was clearly winning. After that she bowed and said byes to her senior.

Kaya stared at the younger girl going and bit her lip as her face darkened. "Why…?" she mumbled aloud with dark aura surrounding her. But as soon as her she heard someone calling her name, her expression turned back to her normal one and she laughed happily while chatting with her classmates.

Yura instead kept hymning happily as she walked to the music class where Junko and Yukiko were waiting for her. Also Fuusuke seemed to be present as he and Haruya had finally managed to transfer to Raimon. "So how did it go?" Junko asked and Yura entered the classroom.

From the light brown haired girls expression everyone got that things went just perfectly for Yura. "She'll be coming that's for sure," Yura showed her thumb and everyone smiled. It was good to know that things went well.

"You just need to make sure that Aiko-chan will be coming too. I handle the talking with Nogizaka-senpai so you two try to make sure that that BAKACCHI hears everything," Yura ended her sentence with serious tone, while using the nickname that Junko had made up for the girl just few weeks earlier. Yukiko and Junko nodded their heads and Yura smiled. With that, the meeting was over.

The girl trio and Fuusuke heard the bell ringing and decided to head towards their next classes, "See you all after school," Yukiko waved her hand while she and Fuusuke headed towards the second years building. Junko and Yura answered to her with a wave as well.

"Say," Junko suddenly started as she and Yura were left around. Yura glanced at the dark brown haired girl, who continued after a short pause, "How did you managed to get Nogizaka agree on this?"

A light smile appeared on Yura's face and she closed her eyes, "You need to know the connections of people… other than that… it's secret!" the snow-white haired girl explained while not really making any sense and left Junko alone to think about her words and guess just what she had actually meant by them.

** ~At The Second Years Building~**

"I can't believe it! The exams are finally over and now we can enjoy the summer vacation!" Shizuka laughed happily while walking to Shina and Hikaru. The other two girls glanced at her and nodded happily. "And none of us have re-take the exams!" Hikaru added while smiling widely and Shina giggled.

"So what kind of plans you two have for summer holidays?" the brown haired female asked while putting her books to her bag. The three of them left the classroom and headed towards where their next lesson was going to be.

Shizuka and Hikaru thought about it for a while and then the former one answered first. "Well, Edgar said that he was going to come here for the holidays, I guess that I would be spending the whole summer with him as we rarely see each other." the black haired girl told.

Hikaru glanced at Shizuka, who nodded, and then continued after a short pause, "As Kageto has finally returned back to my side, kind of want to learn more about the new he… and know just how much he has changed so…" Hikaru started with happily smile but her last words faded away into the air as she saw Shina's eyes watering.

"Mo-o, I'm so envious… You two have already boyfriends with whom you can spend your holidays with. I guess that I will be alone this whole summer…" the chocolate brown haired girl moaned clearly disappointed. She had really hoped to spend the summer with her best friends.

Hikaru and Shizuka first stared at the girl who was at the point of breaking down and then turned to look at each other while they smiled desperate smiles. They then sighed and patted Shina's head, "Come on you cry baby. I'm sure that we might just find few days to hang around with you too," Shina saw Shizuka smiling when the former girl raised up her head.

"And well, I guess that we have to introduce our boyfriends to you," Hikaru then continued and Shina's expression turned into wide grin. She hugged her two friends while laughing happily! "I'm so glad to have you two as my friends," she thanked Hikaru and Shizuka while tears rolled down her cheeks.

The other two girls smiled kindly and told Shina to hurry for their next classroom. The chocolate haired girl panicked and took hold of her friends' hands and rushed to the classroom. Just as they reached the classroom the teacher walked and they somehow managed to make it in time.

When Shina sad down on her seat she saw Shizuka throwing a little piece of paper to her desk. She glanced at the black haired girl who just winked her eye. While raising her eye brow Shina opened the piece of paper and read it. All of sudden her face turned tomato red and she jumped up. "I CANNOT POSSIBLE DO THAT!" she yelled and everyone, even the teacher turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong, Tanaka?" he questioned and Shina shook her head while falling down on her seat with her face streaming like a hot pot from embarrassment. Shizuka giggled lightly while Hikaru was confused of what was going on. She was sitting behind Shina so she hadn't seen the piece of paper that Shizuka had threw.

As the lesson proceeded Hikaru suddenly saw a piece of paper falling down from Shina's seat and she picked it up. After she had read it her face turned into a wide grin and she turned to Shizuka. Well anyone would freak out by that kind of thing, but Shina would probably have the strongest response.

"How about spending the summer with Endou… huh?" Hikaru mumbled while staring at Shina's back. Well the girl would probably take some more time before she would have the courage to confess her feelings to that airheaded boy… so getting them closer to each other wasn't such a bad idea at all.

"You're genius," the gray eye girl grinned while turning her glance to Shizuka. Now only to get those together somehow…

**~Before The Last Lesson~**

"So, I will wait for you guys in the classroom?" Hannah asked while packing her things. Akari and Mai nodded happily and then left the classroom. For some reason Midorikawa and Ichinose had called them to come to the soccer club room… just the two of them. It seemed as if they had something important to talk about, so Hannah didn't want to get into their way. Mirai also seemed to be in the principals' room, so the light blue haired girl was all alone.

When Hannah was done she smiled and headed towards her next classroom which was English. Because the English classroom was in another building she had to walk through the main yard to get there. It felt really weird to be walking alone as Hannah always was with Akari and Mai.

Hannah noticed that there were a lot of students on the yard. She had never realized that Raimon school was actually so big and that there was so much students in it. The light blue haired girl hymned happily as she made her way towards the main building.

She really had another reason to be happy, and that because her school uniform had finally arrived. Now she was wearing light indigo colored short sleeved blouse and navy blue jacket over it. A pleated, light blue checkered skirt, and stockings with brown leather boots that had buckle. She really adored the school uniform and was happily that she didn't have to use the sailor uniform anymore.

Just as Hannah had already walked halfway towards the main building, she saw a familiar figure standing alone while leaning against a big tree which was near soccer field. The light blue haired girl stopped for a while and squeezed her arms as her heart beating increased. She stared at the red haired male while deciding whenever she should go to speak to him or not.

Before Hannah realized anything she was already walking towards the boy and then she opened her mouth to speak, "Is there something wrong? Why you're here alone like this?" she questioned and the red haired boy turned around in surprise as he didn't recognize the voice.

He stared at Hannah for a while, while trying to remember who the girl was. All of a sudden his eyes widened, "Ah, it's you from the other day," he said and Hannah felt happy that he was able to remember her. After all, she couldn't have forgotten him after that fated meeting.

"I'm Fubuki Hannah, it's nice to meet you," the light blue haired girl laughed happily while reaching her hand towards the red haired boy. He took her hand and showed a light grin, "Nagumo Haruya," he told her his name and Hannah blushed lightly. So that's what his name was.

"So what are you doing here alone, where's the guy you were with the other day?" Hannah questioned and Haruya's smile faded away and he sighed miserably. Hannah noticed that something wasn't right with him. She could just feel it… He gave the same aura as Mirai did.

"Oh, Suzuno? He's with his girlfriend… you know the student councils vice-president?" Hannah nodded her head. After all it was already clear to everyone that the two of them were going out. Haruya showed a desperate smile and then continued, "I guess that things go well for someone… and I'm not one of them…" he mumbled.

Hannah raised her head to look at the senior boy and noticed that he was all down. She bit her lip… It really hurt to see him like that… but what was that feeling… she had never felt anything like that towards a boy. "May I ask you something?" Hannah whispered between her breaths and Haruya turned to look at her while giving her the permission.

"It is true that you used to go out with the older Okazaki sister?" Hannah asked and gulped as she was afraid of the answer. She already knew the answer, but she still wanted to hear it from the boy himself to make it sure.

Haruya's face darkened and he answered, "Yes, it is true that we used to go out," the boy then looked at the blue sky. Hannah's grip on her bag tightened and she bit her lip while mumbling something. "And why you guys broke up?" she barely could ask the question, but for some reason she really wanted to know the answer.

Haruya glanced at the girl… "…You surely want to know too much about people's personal lives…" he answered and Hannah turned to him in panic while apologizing. She didn't really mean to get into anything personal… she just was curious. "I guess it is fun when girls are curious… So I guess I can tell you," Haruya grinned lightly but then his face sudden got all serious.

"The reason for us breaking up, is all my fault… It was because I did something horrible to Aiko and made her suffer." he mumbled and then changed his glance from the ground to sky, "But even after all that, I still do love her…" he smiled happily and Hannah felt great pair in her chest. The red haired boy kept a short pause and then continued, "…but I guess that her feelings have changed…" he sighed.

Hannah eyes widened a little, "You mean about the poster thing?" she asked and Haruya turned to her while glaring at the girl. "You really don't know just when to shut up, huh?" he asked with angered tone which made Hannah to get goosebumps all over her body. The boy seemed as if he was ready to kill her.

The girl apologized to him all frightened about his actions and then ran away from him. Haruya sighed while watching the light blue haired girl running away and then decided to head towards the classroom. Hannah on the other hand, even thought she was little frightened, giggled happily while her cheeks burned hot red.

When the girl arrived at the classroom Akari and Mai were waiting for her there. "How much of a slowpoke can you be? Getting here after us even when you clearly left before us," Mai wondered and Hannah just smiled happily while sitting to her place. Akari and Mai noticed that something weird was going on with their friend and they got curious.

"You seem little different… did something happen?" Akari wondered and Mai kept nodding her head. She really wanted to hear just what was able to put such cheerful smile on her friends face. Hannah turned to the girls while laughing happily and then answered, "Not really…" she lied while showing her tongue to Mai and Akari.

**~ After School ~**

Kaya sighed when hearing the last bell ringing and stood up from her seat. She saw Taki and Suki waiting for her at the entrance as they had promised to. But this time, she wasn't going back with them. Kaya walked to her juniors and spoke, "You guys can go first. There's still something that I need to do."

"Kappin, is everything okay?" Suki questioned while staring at Kaya with worried too. Taki to raised her head up from the laptop and glanced at the older girl. Kaya was amazed just how easily those two were able to read her, but this time she had to lie to them. After all Yura had told her to come alone.

"Sure I'm just fine, so you can go," the light blue haired girl assured and then left Suki and Taki alone. Suki showed a clear disappointment but Taki just turned back to her computer. She fixed her glasses and then mumbled, "Let's go…" Suki, not wanting to be left alone decided to follow the red haired girl.

**- Meanwhile With Aiko -**

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! I HAVE NO REASONS TO GO AND LISTEN TO THAT BITCH!" the older Okazaki sister was yelling in anger while Junko and Yukiko were trying to calm her down. They were cursing for Hikari not being there, since she was the only one who was able to hold down the girl.

"Aiko…" Junko was trying to calm Aiko down, but it was no use. The girl was storming around the classroom while throwing everything that she got into her hands. "I'M NOT GOING, NOT GOING! THAT'S IT!" Aiko was yelling while her eyes flamed like a fire. She really was hurt by being betrayed.

Yukiko watched her older sister rebelling like a kindergartener. She hadn't seen Aiko going so berserk ever since they were toddlers. With the older sister going rampage, the younger sister finally showed her true colors. "NOW YOU THERE!" Yukiko raised up her voice, which made both Aiko and Junko to jump in shock. They slowly turned to Yukiko who had eerie aura around her and Aiko gulped. She knew just what was coming next.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A TODDLER AND COMPLAY ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING! YOU KNOW, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU AND PROVE THAT THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG… AND YOU WANT TO IGNORE THEM BECAUSE OF YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! AND PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVER USE THE WORD BITCH AGAIN… AND DON'T YOU DARE TO SWORE WHEN I'M PRESENT… BECAUSE NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" the younger Okazaki sibling finally snapped.

Junko's eyes widened in shock as she had never seen Yukiko acting that way. When she turned to look at Aiko she noticed that the older sibling was shaking like a little child while her eyes were watering. Well, at least they had managed to calm her anger down… leaving her with a trauma of her younger sister.

"We need to go now," Yukiko's eerie aura suddenly disappeared and she smiled kindly while taking hold of Aiko's hand. Junko face palmed and the Okazaki twins and then strolled after them while shining deep… She didn't want to know just what would happen next… after all there were 3 total idiots at the roof now…

**- At The Roof -**

"Are we there yet?" Aiko asked and Yukiko told her to shut up. She then opened the door little and saw Yura and Kaya standing while opposing each other, "What the heck it Kaya doing here?" Junko heard Aiko addressing her senior by her first name and raised her eyebrow… "Hush, and listen to them," Yukiko hissed and Aiko walked near the door so that she would be able to hear them.

"So what do you want from me?" Kaya questioned while glaring at Yura who just pulled her hair back and smirked, "Let me get straight to the point," the younger girl spoke and then continued after a short pause, "It was you who posted to the posters, right?" Yura smirked mysteriously.

Kaya kept silent for a moment, but then burst into laughter, "What are you talking about? Why would I do such a thing… I have absolute no reasons!" the light blue haired girl with reddish eyes laughed her ass off. Yura's expression didn't change even little bit, she just closed her eyes and continued on the same tone.

"You really think so?" she asked and Kaya immediately quieted down and got her seriousness back. Yura sighed happily and continued, "All I might do is stalking Ichinose… but thanks to that I have learned to get information about people and their past… So I do very well that you have a reason to do it all… After all you can't forgive Aikocchiii!" the light brown haired girl smiled and Kaya's eyes widened.

Aiko gasped when she heard Yura's words, "What did she mean by that… Why would Kaya?" the older Okazaki sister questioned and Junko too was astonished. She had no clue just what was going on anymore. Just what kind of connection Kaya had with Aiko. Yukiko's face darkened and she smiled miserably. Why did she have to bring that topic up now?

"Last year, the well known company YukiPro was looking for a girl who could model in their New Years' program "ShinYuki". Of course you entered to it while thinking that you would be able to win… but instead they choose Aikocchiii." Yura explained it to Kaya and the girl fell on her knees. Why did that first year know so much… even though she had just transferred back from America?

"So… you somehow managed to know that Aikocchiii was dating with Aphrodi and decided to get your revenge. You did the very thing that Aikocchiii didn't want to do… you revealed it to the whole school." Yura then continued and Kaya felt herself even more desperate. She wouldn't allow anyone to humiliate her even more.

"STOP, STOP IT TO THAT! DON'T SAY ANYTHING MORE!" Kaya finally raised up her voice and Yura glanced to look at the older girl while a light grin appeared on her face. This was the very moment that she had been waiting for. "I admit it… It was me who did it. You're right that I was really mad when she was accepted to the program, but I'm not the kind of human to get my revenge just for that." Kaya told and then continued after standing up.

"I hate everything about her. She… that girl crushed my first love… She stole my boyfriend from me and then threw him away just like that. She humiliated me before my parents… I hate… I hate that girl! To me she's just a walking disaster!" Kaya spurted out everything that she had. Yura's eyes widened… She wasn't expecting that the light blue haired girl was holding such much hatred towards the first year idol.

"Let me guess the main reason you hate her?" Yura suggested after Kaya had managed to get everything out of her. The older girl sniffed few times and dried the corner of her eyes that had watered little. Yura waited for her answer and when Kaya nodded she spoke, "It's because Okazaki Aiko is your cousin, right?"

Aiko's eyes widened and she pushed the door while revealing herself. Kaya's eyes widened when she saw the indigo haired girl entering the roof top. Her glance turned to Yura with disbelieving expression. Yura answered to her with a light smirk and then whispered something while backing off. "Good luck…"

"Ah, so you're the one who did that lame prank," Aiko smirked at Kaya while a dark aura was surrounding her and Kaya backed off. Right now she really didn't want to mess up with the siblings. "And what if? You're not going to forgive me?" the light blue haired girl questioned and Aiko turned to look at her.

A light smirk appeared on her face as she looked at the daughter of her mothers' twin. "Actually I will…" Kaya's eyes widened and Aiko then continued after short pause, "But only if you will too." she smirked and Kaya stared at her while being completely stunned. She didn't get just what was the girl pointing at.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that I have ended up doing. I really love you, after all you all my precious cousin so I can't be mad at you. I hope that you can forgive me too." Aiko smirked and reached her hand towards Kaya. The older girl backed off from Aiko while shaking her head, but then she sighed.

"I guess, I have no other choice," Kaya mumbled while feeling herself being defeated by Aiko's sweet smile. She then took hold of the indigo haired girls' hand. The truth was that no matter how much she hated the person before her, she also loved her from the bottom of her heart… After all they were cousins.

Aiko laughed happily and then she turned to Yura while a bright redness covered her whole face, "I'm really sorry… for yelling at you like that." the indigo haired girl apologized while avoiding her gaze with Yura. The light brown haired girl just smirked a little and then closed her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm not that weak to get all emotional because of that," she laughed and then Aiko joined her and soon the trio was laughing their asses of as if nothing had happened at all.

Yukiko smiled happily that her sister was able to make it up without losing anyone of the peoples' dear to her. She knew very well that even though Aiko was famous she had few of those friends who actually were close to her. So she was extremely happy that her older sister didn't lose anyone of them.

Junko walked to Yukiko and then questioned with serious tone, "Wait…. If Kaya is Aiko's cousin… then she's yours as well?" the girl mumbled out without thinking straight and Yukiko turned to her while rolling her eyes. She then sighed and pushed the door while joining her sister and the others without answering to Junko's question.

**~And So, The Summer Holidays Begin~**

"… and it's been a really long and enjoyable school year. Now I'm, as the head of student council will congratulate those two graduate and as for the others, I hope that you will enjoy your summer holidays. See you next year!" Yukiko spoke in serious tone and then bowed and returned back to her place.

With her words the graduation ceremony was over and everyone was dismissed. Hannah ran to Mai and Akari while dragging Mirai together with her. The trio laughed happily while Mirai wondered why she had to be together with them. "It's finally here," Mai said in excitement while Hannah and Akari nodded their heads while blushing hard.

"The Summer Vacation!"

_5 years old you smiled at me, 14 years old your sister was ready to kill me, 16 years old are we still friends?_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: So far so good.<p>

Mirai: You better end this soon, I don't want to know what happens next...

Aiko: I want! I want!

Yukiko: Sigh... See you all in next chapter!

~ deshii


	8. Their Summer

Sakuchii: Finally, an update! I'm so sorry to take two months to get my first update.

Aiko: This chapter has particularry nothing to do with the real story, just some addittional chapter to light up the story!

Yukiko: Enjoy this chapter, before we finally reach the gloomy second part!

Sakuchii: Don't SPOILER things!

Ichinose: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>The Uncried Tears <strong>  
><em>Tear Eight: Their Summer<em>

"They sure are late," Mai tapped her leg onto ground while having her arms crossed. She sighed loudly and everyone could hear that she was getting impatient.

"Mai-chan, Akari-chan!" everyone then heard Hannah's voice yelling and when Mai turned around she saw the light blue haired girl running towards them being followed by someone. "I'm sorry that we're late," Hannah apologized and let go of Mirai's hand to lean against her legs.

"No worries because there is someone who is even more late," Akari told to Hannah and then greeted Mirai, who answered by nodding her head. The rust haired girl then glanced at the huge group standing behind Akari and sighed.

She wondered, what was she doing there? There was only few more weeks left of summer vacation and Hannah had suddenly visited her the day earlier and told that they were going to beach. It seemed that the whole trip was organized by Mai, Akari and their older brothers. That's why both first and second year students were coming.

"Ah, there they come," they all heard Ichinose speaking and then the girls turned they saw a girl with black hair and grey eyes running towards them. Next to her, there was a grey haired boy with black eyes. With the two of them coming the whole group had finally gathered.

"Homuzubi, glad to have you here," Midorikawa smiled happily. Hikaru greeted the boy while huffing. They had run the whole way and she was still out of her breath. Midorikawa then turned to look at the boy and reached his hand out, "And you must be Kageto, we have heard loads of you," the boy grinned after what he continued with happy tone, "I'm Midorikawa Ruyyji and this is my younger sister Mai."

Kageto glanced first at Midorikawa, after what he turned to Hikaru. The girl smiled happily while nodding her head and the boy then turned back to Midorikawa. "It's nice to meet you and your younger sister," the boy showed a shy smile. After that everyone did a short introduction of their selves to the new kid and their future schoolmate.

"Let's go! Aiko together with the other half are already waiting for us in the beach," Hiroto laughed, and Mai glanced at the boy little disappointed. She didn't really like when he called another girl by her first name.

So Mai's group, where was Ichinose, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Fudou, Kageto, Hikaru, Shizuka, Mai, Hannah, Akari and Mirai headed for the beach were the so called Aiko's group was already waiting for them. Hikaru immediately ran next to Shizuka so that she was able to introduce Kageto to her. Mai chatted with Midorikawa and Hiroto while Akari was sticking next to her older brother. Fudou didn't seem to like the idea of going to beach and Hannah was trying to decide just which group she should stuck up with. Mirai just strolled after the happily looking group and cursed the sun for being so bright.

At the beach, the group of four girls was having 2-on-2 beach volleyball match. The twin pair was having trouble against Shina, who sucked at sport but for some reason was extremely talented in volleyball, and Yura, who cheated by distracting the twins. Aiko and Yukiko were completely powerless against Shina's perfect passes and Yura's shouts that came out of nowhere and sounded realistic.

"AIKO! Your bikinis are coming off!" the light brown haired girl shouted just as Aiko was jumping to bounce the ball up. The indigo haired girl was completely tricked and looked down by reflex, completely buying Yura's words. Because of this she missed the ball and it landed on the sand.

"Yaii! 25 to 13! We won!" Yura laughed and celebrated. She then hugged Shina, who was blushing hard while laughing and the girls high fived. Aiko spitted the sand out of her mouth and brushed off her mouth, while glaring at the light brown haired girl. She then glanced at Yukiko and the girls nodded while grinning evilly.

The both headed towards Yura, and Yukiko suddenly wrapped her hands around the girl from behind making her unable to more. "Ah, what are you doing?" Yura questioned as she tried to struggle against Yukiko. Meanwhile Aiko took hold of Yura's legs and the twins lifted her in the air. Shina's eyes widened in shock as the girls carried Yura from the beach to water. "Endou…," she could only whisper and then ran to search for the boy who had disappeared all of a sudden.

"What in the world are you planning to do?" Yura glared at Aiko while trying to kick the girl but Aiko hold on her was too strong. The indigo haired twin just kept grinning widely as they carried Yura towards the deeper area. "Congratulations on winning, by cheating," the light haired girl heard Yukiko's voice suddenly saying and the twins stopped.

Aiko and Yukiko stared at each other and then the older twin nodded. "One…" Aiko whispered as the girls started to swing Yura from side to side. "Two…" Yukiko continued and Yura finally understood what they were going to do to her. The girl panicked and startled to struggle even more, but it was useless. She no longer had to the power to go against the twins, "No wait, what are you guys doing? You can't do this to me, you can't throw me into the water. I will surely get my revenge on you two!" Yura tried her last card by threatening to the twins, but they weren't listening to her.

"Three!" the indigo-haired twin girls laughed while swinging Yura with their full power and then letting go. Yura hit the water with her back first and went completely under water. Aiko and Yukiko laughed their asses of and high fived at their successful plan of throwing Yura into water. Though their fun didn't last long, cause as soon as Yura's legs hit the ground, she got up and glared at the laughing twins while her wet hair was completely covering her face.

"DANGER!" Aiko yelled and ran away from Yura who was splashing water at them with all she had. The light brown haired girl didn't notice it herself, but she was already laughing and had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be angry at the twins.

"Oi you three! Get back, everyone is finally here!" the trio heard Endou's voice yelling from the beach and they saw the brown haired boy waving at them while Shina was standing just behind him. Aiko and Yukiko both glanced at the when Yura and the trio nodded. "Last one on the shore is looser!" Aiko yelled and the trio raised their way to Endou.

"Eh? Have you already started without us? No fun!" Mai's disappointed voice was heard when the girls were back to the shore. Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other, "Sorry," the girls then apologized while lowering their heads. Mai's eyes widened a little as she first time saw the girls being so quiet and then pulled herself together, "So, is everyone here? We have everyone from our group, expect for Kazemaru who for some reason didn't get the permission to come," Mai told shortly and then waited for the twins answer.

"Ah, Fuusuke said that he wouldn't come because that stupid Churippu head said that he wasn't interested in coming." Yukiko explaining shortly, which meant that three boys were not present. Aiko continued after her younger sister, "Hikari couldn't come because her new chapters' deadline is this weekend and she still hasn't even started."

"Must be hard to be both online and publishing writer," Hannah stated and most of the girls nodded in agreement while closing their eyes. After a short pause, Akari suddenly spoke, "When what about Nogizaka-senpai and Endou-chan?"

Aiko glanced at the girl and sighed deep while taking few steps and then turning around, "Kaya had photo shooting today so she wasn't able to come. She sent her deepest apologies to Ichinose and Midorikawa," the indigo haired girl told and Ichinose and Midorikawa nodded. After that Aiko glanced at Endou while showing to the boy that he should be continuing.

"Junko-chan. It seems that she caught summer cold so she had to say in the bed for today," Endou told and it was clearly seen that everyone were disappointed, especially the organizers. They had thought that they would finally have the whole group gathered together, but it was not the same when six of them were missing.

"Okay, then we just need to go with what we have," Mai finally smiled and took off her clothes while revealing her bikinis. The other girls glanced at each other with smiling faces and did the same. The black haired girl was right they shouldn't get depressed, but enjoy their last moments of summer holidays.

"It's BEACH TIME," Aiko yelled while jumping high in the air.

**-OO-**

"Ah, that was so fun," Hannah laughed when they were heading for the shore to dry themselves up. Mai and Akari both were smiling happily. Shina and Endou had brought drinks for everyone and were waiting for them where their things were.

"I liked this. Midorikawa and Ichinose, thankies for brining this up," Yukiko thanked the senior boys and then glanced at her younger sister who was chatting together with Yura and Aphrodi, "It was nice that Nee-san could get some rest from her work,"

"You really do care for your sister," Midorikawa smiled and then he turned to look at Mai while Ichinose at Akari. They all cared for their siblings after all they were the only ones they had. "Nii-san adult already and Airi is still living with my parents… So I'm the only one who can take care of Nee-san," Yukiko smiled and the two boys ended up glancing at her with confusing looks.

"You mean, you're not living with your parents?" Ichinose asked with widened eyes and Yukiko smiled widely while taking a drink. "Last time I heard, they were somewhere in South Africa… We see our parents once a year, on our birthdays. But don't worry we have Nobucchi and Ara-chan" the indigo haired girl smiled and then ran to Aiko.

Ichinose and Midorikawa glanced at each other, "Did you know about this?" the former boy asked and the latter one shook his head. They glanced at the laughing indigo haired twins. "Just how much of a mystery those two are?"

"Minna gather up!" Mai yelled and everyone walked around the girl. She placed her arms on her hips and humped happily. "As you know Nii-san and Ichinose-senpai planned the beach trip." she started and then glanced at Akari while nodding. The dark brown haired girl continued after her, "So, me and Mai-chan were in charge of the other part… Do you guys know which day today is?"

"The Beach Day?" Aiko came up with her always so stupid comment and ended up being hit by her younger sister. Everyone sweat dropped but Hikaru then spoke, "It's the summer festival, right?" Akari smiled widely while nodding her head.

"So we planned a little event for the summer festival," Mai told and then continued by explaining the rules of the event, "So we get to drawn randomly into pairs and everyone gets a mission which they must accomplish during the festival. And those who fail will be punished."

"Interesting," Yura mumbled while crossing her arms and Ichinose could feel her intense glance staring right at him. The boy got goosebumps all over his body and Midorikawa questioned if he was alright. The brown haired boy nodded his head while sweat dropping. Midorikawa raised his eyebrow, but when he turned around and saw Yura staring right at Ichinose the boy chuckled and let the couple be.

"That's is so childish, I'm going home," Fudou stated his opinion of the whole plan and then walked away while not giving anyone chance to say anything. Aiko humped disappointed while glaring at the boy. "I so don't like him…"

Everyone turned to look at the older Okazaki twin, but decided to let her words mix up with the air. Shizuka then stood up and Hikaru together with her. "I'm sorry, but I promised to come right home, so I cannot participate in this." the girl apologized and after that Hikaru continued, "Well going to the festival as a family so I and Kageto need to leave now too." the trio apologized and then took their stuff and left.

Mai and Yukiko sighed deeply and Aiko showed that she was deeply disappointed and unsatisfied. "I guess that we need to go with these people," Akari told while trying to keep up the mood from being completely ruined. Everyone looked around and suddenly Yura spoke, "But what do we do, we're missing three boys?"

Yukiko and Aiko glanced at each other and were about to say something, but stopped before even starting as the younger twin was hit by a beach volleyball. "Ite te te te…" Yukiko massaged her head while having her eyes closed because of the sudden pain. Aiko turned around in anger to see who, was the one who had thrown the ball, but her anger disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Before her there were standing three boys who were all wearing swimming trunks.

"Tachimukai?" Yura asked in surprise when she recognized her classmate standing before her. The guys from the soccer club were surprised too about the appearance of their teammate and junior. "Handa?" Endou asked when he saw a familiar brown haired boy standing behind Tachimukai.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tachimukai asked as he got the ball from Yukiko. Midorikawa stared at the boy and stated that they were asking the same thing. The duo glanced at each other with stunned looks, as if they had no idea what to answer to their friends.

"Oi, how long it takes to get one ball back?" they all suddenly heard an annoyed sounding voice yelling and when few of them turned around they saw a boy with messy smoky black hair and matching eyes walking towards the two boys while looking annoyed.

"Konoe, gomen," Tachimukai apologized and the other boy first glanced at him with murderous look, but then he burst into laughter. "Come on you guys, don't look so scared, I'm not going to bite you." he smirked and then finally glanced around him as if he only now realized the others.

"AKIRA?" Aiko and Yukiko yelled at the same time and the smoky black eyed boy who turned to the twins. "What are you guys doing here?" the boy asked and Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other with widened eyes. The girls then smirked and turned back to Akira, "We need your help!" they yelled at the same time and then explained the whole meaning of the game.

Akira glanced at Tachimukai and Handa and after seeing the boys nodding he smirked, "We're in." he told and the twins girls high fived.

"Now only to draw the pairs!"

**-OO-**

"This was so my luck to get paired up with you," Aiko laughed while turning towards the older brown haired boy. They both were wearing Yukata's, Aiko's being crimson red with blue obi and Ichinose's dark grey with black obi.

"Well to say, I would have been really bothered to get someone else but you. Now I can still keep on living," the boy joked and Aiko knew exactly what he meant. Had it been someone else Yura would have personally killed them both, but Aiko already had a boyfriend so the girl had absolutely nothing to worry about.

The couple finally reached the festival and Aiko's eyes started to shine as she saw all the different kind of sweets that they were selling. Chocolate bananas, cotton candy, apple candy and others, the girl had never been so eager.

Ichinose couldn't do anything else, but to smile when he saw the soon-to-be-second-year girl going all excited about the festival. The boy then glanced at his paper and sighed. Was he really supposed to complete a mission like that? For the sake of him and especially not wanting to hurt her, Ichinose thought that it would be better not to completely his mission.

Aiko stopped at one of the mask stalls and kept staring at the masks. The girl then smirked widely and turned to Ichinose. "Nee- Ichinose-kun! Can you buy me a mask?"

The brown haired boy smiled and put the piece of paper into his yukata. "Sure," he told to the girl and Aiko was relieved. She was able to accomplish her mission, and so soon too.

Ichinose on the other hand was ready to take the punishment. He would rather take the punishment that face her anger…

**Aiko: Mission "Get the Other Party To Buy You a Mask" Complete  
>Ichinose: Mission "Ask Your Partner to Dinner" Failed<strong>

She couldn't believe it! Ichinose Akari couldn't believe that the person she was paired up with looked exactly like her boyfriend. The girl closely followed Handa who was leading her.

"I'm sorry that you ended up with me," the boy apologized noticing that something was bothering the girl, but Akari just shook her head and smiled widely. She was fine to be paired with anyone it was just she had been taken aback by the fact how much that boy resembled her boyfriend.

"I'm glad," Handa smiled happily and then continued, "So where do you want to go now?" the boy asked and Akari stopped to look around her. It was hard enough to look around while walking in yukata so she found it easier to stop and look after that.

"Hmm," the girl who was wearing sky blue colored yukata tied up with indigo obi, tried to decide which stall they so head for next. After few minutes of deep thoughts the girl finally raised her hand and pointed as the fishing spot.

"I want to catch a fish," the girl smiled happily. She was already walking towards the stall, but accidentally tripped on the hem of her yukata.

"Oi, be careful," Handa caught Akari just at the right moment. He helped the girl up and then offered his hand, "It's better this way, right?" he smiled and Akari blushed hard and nodded while avoiding the boy's glance. He was such gentleman.

The girl squeezed her hand and raised her head to look at the older boy, "Handa-san?" Akari asked while gulping loudly. Handa turned to Akari, but the girl remained silent.

She knew that she was supposed to ask just one question to accomplish her mission, but she didn't want to do it. After all she wanted Fidio to be the only one to call her by her full name. For the sake of that she was prepared to take the punishment.

"What is it?" Handa questioned little confused as the girl didn't say a word. The shade on Akari's cheeks disappeared and she shook her head, "No, it's nothing. Let's go to catch some fishes!" the dark brown haired girl smiled happily and ran towards the fishing stall. She knew that she would fail, but didn't know that her decision had helped Handa to complete his mission… Well, if he was able to catch her some fish, that is.  
><strong><br>Akari: Mission "Get your partner to say your full name" Failed  
>Handa: Mission "Catch A fish for your partner" Completed<strong>

"I'm sorry that I'm late!" Hannah yelled while hurrying towards Hiroto who was waiting for the girl at the entrance. "Nothing to worry about," the boy greeted her with wide smile and walked to the girl who was wearing red colored yukata with flower patterns and yellow obi.

"You look beautiful," he complimented the light blue haired girl and Hannah felt her cheeks burning hot red as boys rarely complimented her. She thanked the boy for the compliment and then wanted to take a step ahead but ended up stepping on the hem of her yukata and felled down.

Hiroto's eyes widened when he saw his partner laying on the ground and chuckled few times and then reached his hand towards the girl, "You surely are a clumsy one," he laughed and Hannah was so embarrassed to have ended up falling down before her senior.

Hannah lowered her head while taking Hiroto's hand and stood up with the boys support. She knew that Mai would do anything to be in her situation and felt her heart aching for doing something behind her friends back. She hoped that Mai would forgive her for this.

After getting herself together Hannah glanced at the boy who was smiling at her, "Shall we go, clumsy one?" he bowed and offered his hand to Hannah. The girl smiled and gladly too it.

**Hiroto: Mission "Compliment Your Partners Dress/Outfit" Completed  
>Hannah: Mission "Do something to make your partner to laugh at you" Completed<strong>

"Just why in the world did I have to end up being with you? Now I cannot even properly stalk what Ichinose is doing!" Yura moaned to the smoky black haired boy while crossing her arms. She was so angry that didn't even bother to walk gracefully in her yellowish yukata that had red obi.

Akira glanced at the girl with annoyed look and then rolled his eyes. He wouldn't have agreed to participate in the stupid game if he had known that he would end up being with such complainer. "Well if you want to go to stalk him so badly then let's complete our missions soon and you're free to go where you want to," the boy blunted out and Yura froze to then place. She reasoned his words for a while and then smirked.

"You're right! We can separate as soon as we're done with these stupid missions… Those guys don't know it we have completed them without the other party actually knowing our mission, right?" the girl smirked evilly and Akira couldn't help but to grin at the girl. She might be complainer, but not stupid. It seemed that things were finally getting interesting.

"So what's your mission?" the smoky black haired boy asked from Yura and her eyes flashed while a wide grin appeared on her face, "My mission…" she whispered quietly, dark aura completely surrounding her. Akira was first surprised by her expression but then he smirked. This girl really was interesting one.

"I need to take a photo with you," the girl put on a forced smile and Akira took out his phone," Yura understood him without any words and the couple took a photo of themselves. Neither one of them really wanted to do it, but it needed to be done in order to accomplish the mission.

When the photo was taken Yura glanced at the smoky black eyed boy and Akira grinned, "Choose something you want to me win for you. And you're paying." the boy told and Yura felt herself defeated. Getting a stranger to pay for the price you win for them in not an easy task. No wonder the boy didn't want accomplish his mission without telling Yura what it was. She at least wouldn't pay for him if he had asked.

"You can count me in," Yura smiled and took her purse and gave it to Akira. The boy grinned at the younger girl then spoke, "Let the battle begin!"  
><strong><br>Yura: Mission "Take a Picture With Your Partner" Completed  
>Akira: Mission "Win a price for your partner heshe MUST PAY" Completed**

"It sure is crowded here," Endou mumbled shyly and the girl next to him nodded lightly. He then glanced at the chocolate brown haired girl who was wearing grass-green colored yukata, bubble pattered yukata with white obi. When he realized that the girl was raising her head, the boy quickly turned his head and felt his cheeks temperature raising.

"Shina…" the boy whispered and turned to see the girl, but the chocolate brown haired girl was nowhere to be seen, "SHINA!" Endou panicked and started to search for the girl, but the crowd was so big that he could barely even move.

"Endou-kun!" the boy suddenly heard Shina yelling his name and rushed towards the voice. When he finally found her, Endou reached his hand towards the girl and she took hold of it. "Finally caught you," Endou smiled when they were back together with Shina. THe chocolate brown haired girl blushed hard and lowered her head to hide her embarrasment.

Endou stared at the girl and realized that now it would be great opportunity to complete his mission. He was already ready to let go of Shina's hand and had a strong urge to hug the girl, but when Shina raised her head Endou pulled his hand back and laughed desperately.

"Should we check the stalls?" he tried to come up with a good topic. Shina's eyes started to shine and she squeezed Endou's hand while nodding shyly. The boy glanced at Shina and smiled. He wasn't able to complete his mission this time... but maybe some other day.

**Endou: Mission "Hug your partner" Failed**  
><strong>Shina: Mission "Get the other party to hold your hand" Completed<strong>

"Here you go," Tachimukai smiled as he gave ice sorbet to the rust haired girl who was wearing black colored yukata with sun patters and yellow obi. Mirai turned her eyes to the boy and took the sorbet while thanking him quietly. She then stared at the sorbet and slowly took a small bite from it. It felt kind of nostalgic as she had last time eaten sorbet more that three years ago.

"The festival is so nice, right?" the shy first year boy tried to desperately come up with something to speak about. Mirai changed her glance from the sorbet to Tachimukai and then nodded lightly. The truth that she didn't really want to be part of this whole mission thing, and had no intentions to compelete her mission, but respected the shy boy and shy boy who desperately tried to entertain her. After all no matter how mean she tried to act, she wasn't able to ditch a person who was so sraightforward with her.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Tachimukai asked as he realized that the girl hadn't spoken a word to him yet. He wanted to have normal conversation, but it seemed that his partner didn't want to, wich made things difficult for the poor boy. Well, even though he had asked the question, he wasn't expecting the girl to reply to him and sighed desperately.

"The takoyaki stall..." Tachimukai's eyes widened when he finally heard Mirai speaking. His eyes widened in shock and turned her head to the girl who was hiding her face, which had light crimson on it, behind the sorbet. Mirai's eyes were poiting to the other side to avoid glance with the boy but Tachimukai didn't mind it. After all she had finally spoken to him.

"Then let's go!" the excited boy yelled all hyped up while grabbing Mirai's hand and dragged Mirai with him.

**Tachimukai: Mission "Buy something for your partner" Completed**  
><strong>Mirai: Mission "Ask for your partners phonenumber" Failed<strong>

"And to think that you'll be my partner..." Mai sighed when she walked next to her older brother who just turned and smiled happily. The boy was wearing dark brown yukata with matching obi while his sister had orange yukata and black obi. Mai then glanced at her older brother who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Say Mai?" the boy asked and Mai turned to her brother, "How about having a match with me, like we used to have in the old days?" Midorikawa asked and a light smirk appeared on Mai's face. "You can count me in," she laughed happily and the couple went to a shooting price stall.

Midorikawa was the first one to try, each getting three tries. He missed the first try and when Mai tried she missed her first try too. When the boy was having his second try the boy suddenly heard his sister speaking. "Nee- Is there someone you like?"

Midorikawa missed his second try because of the shock that he got from his sisters question. The boy turned to Mai with deep crimson on his face and noticed that the girl was shyly avoiding his stare. That meant that she was serious about her question. The light green haired boy took sometime to calm down and then smiled, "I will tell you it when it's the time," he said and gave the rifle to Mai.

Mai sighed and didn't even aim at anything on her second try. Midorikawa took a deep breath and finally concentrated on the last try as he really needed to win this battle. With the last try he finally got a price and as Mai missed her it meant that he won against her, "I won!" the boy celebrated and Mai couldn't do anything but to smile shyly.

**Mai: Mission "Learn the name of your partners crush" Failed**  
><strong>Midorikawa: Mission "Win your partner in challenged match" Completed<br>**  
>"I can't believe this damned luck of mine! First I get paired up with you and now I even stained my leg. DO SOMETHING about it, you stupid blonde!" Yukiko yelled frustrated at the blonde boy as she was sitting on a bench. Her leg and eyes were swallowed and red and the girl tried her best to keep her indigo yukata with red obi clean.<p>

"I'm THINKING you woman! Just SHUT UP! You're not the only one who isn't happy about this pairing thing..." Aphrodi shouted back at the girl as his nerve finally snapped and he stormed around the girl while trying to come up with something. How was he able to get the girl from the festival when she wasn't able to walk. The blonde glanced at the sniffing girl and then sighed, he didn't want to do it because it was on the mission but it looked like he had no other choise.

"Climb on my back," the boy told and lowered on the groud so that Yukiko was able to climb on his back. Yukiko's eyes widened at first and she was ready to refuse him, but deslined that thought as she thought that she wouldn't get out of the festival if she kept on being stubborn. Aphrodi was surprised when he felt the girl climbing on his back and when the girl was ready he stood up and started to walk.

Yukiko felt strange when being carried by her rival and enemy. The girl smiled happily and then whispered slowly, "Thanks..." Aphrodi's eyes widened in shock and he smiled lightly. He was about to answer to the girl, but her next words got raised his temper. "But you should remember that I kill you as soon as my legs get's better..." dark aura surrounded Yukiko and the girl started to laugh like a mad man.

"Then it would be better if I left you here..." Aphrodi answered to Yukiko and was about to drop the girl, but she stopped him with a loud scream which made everyone to turn to them. "You really want to do it? Yukiko then asked and Aphrodi hissed in anger. And so these two would start their next school year as enemies.

**Yukiko: Mission "Get your partner to carry on his/her back" Completed **  
><strong>Aphrodi: Mission "Carry your partner on your back" Completed<strong>

**- At The Endou Residence -**

Junko sneezed hard when she walked down the stairs. She knew that she was the only one in the house as the others were in the festival. She cursed herself for getting sick in such important day as she too had wanted to go with everyone and wear yukata. Junko took her medicine and was already heading upstairs when she suddenly heard someone knocking on their door.

"Coming," she yelled in hoarse voice and ran to open the door. She wondered who was coming to them at such hour and was surprised when she saw a teal haired boy standing before her. "Oh hey. I heard that you're sick so I decided to come and keep you a company. It's not nice to be alone on such a day, right?" Kazeamaru smiled and walked in when Junko gave him the permission.

Everything in Junko's mind was blurry and messed up, but she was sure of one thing.

It was really good that she had ended up being sick on that day.

_"12 years old, I became your girlfriend. 14 years old, I saw you with another girl. 16 years old, will I see you again?_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Something like this!<p>

Aiko: And as we told you guys, the first part "The First Year & His Coma" has now officially ended. It's finally time for the second part.

Yukiko: And here is few previews for what's going to happen in the second part!

**Second Part: "Junior Year & His Awakening" **

_"Fuu-chan it's me! I'm back!"_

_"What are you talking about! You four are siblings! You can't hide it from those two!"_

_"It is true that I used to love you, but now I'm serious about him..."_

_"I've been chasing after you ever since you rescued me! I love you Kaya!"_

_"I love you Mirai!" "But I love only Shirou!"_

_"Shirou!" ..."Who are you?"  
><em>

Sakuchii: Well, there's so little I can tell you you in this as this is the longest part in this story. But I really hope that you guys are waiting for the upcoming chapters! See you and hopefully soon enough!

~ deshii


	9. Her Arrival

Sakuchii: I'm back! Hellowa you guys!

Aiko: Oh, it seems that a new school years is starting. I wonder what's going to happen.

Yukiko: Tears, breaking ups, suicide attempt...

Sakuchii: YUKIKO!

Yukiko: Prom, confessions, new relationships, love, smiles.

Sakuchii: JUST STOP WILL YA!

Yukiko: Eh? But I was telling the good things.

Sakuchii: Even if it's good, please don't spoiler.

Yukiko: Fine... Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Uncried Tears <strong>  
><em>Tear Nine: Her Arrival<em>

Mirai tied up her red checkered ribbon and brushed her hair. She tied up the end of her hair into a ponytail and checked from the mirror if everything was alright. The girl reached her hand towards the mirror and touched it by her fingertips. A deep sigh escaped from her lips and she then went to pick up her bag. Another school year was starting; the different checkered skirt and new school uniform was a sign of that. That stated that two years had passed by since that day. For two years she hadn't been able to see his smile.

When she was finally ready, Mirai stepped out of the house. She headed towards the hospital to visit Shirou. Only after that she planned to head towards school. It had already become a routine to visit him the first thing in the morning, and she could not ask for better blessing than seeing him.

When Mirai finally arrived at the school she wasn't only greeted by tired and sleepy voices of the second and third years but in addition she heard the excited and cheerful cries of the freshmen. They were most likely the only ones who couldn't wait to know their classes and befriend with new people. That's how they always were, as enthusiastic as one could be. Though, Mirai didn't remember acting that way on her first day.

She was walking towards the bulletin board when she suddenly heard familiar voice calling for her. Mirai turned around and saw three persons who all had either purple colored ribbon or tie. "Mirai-chan! It's so good to see you!" Hannah waved her hand as she ran towards the rust-haired girl.

Mirai showed a weak expression and she then glanced at the board. "We should check our classes…" the girl mumbled, completely ignoring the fact that Hannah was hugging her. The trio agreed with her and walked closer to the board.

The four of them were wearing similar uniforms. Mirai had dark blue short sleeved blouse, while Hannahs was light blue. Akari had changed her blouse into red one to match her red checkered skirt and Mai was still sticking to the cream colored one. She also was wearing white knee length socks. Akari and Hannah had black stocking while Mirai had cream colored ones. They all had brown leather boots with a buckle.

"I'm… I'm…" Akari mumbled while scanning trough the classes to find her name. Mai was the first one to discover her new class.

"There is it! I'm in 2-A," the girl announced happily.

"Ah! I'm in 2-C!" Hannah suddenly yelled. Akari looked troubled. She had browsed through all the classes, but still hadn't managed to find it. Even Mirai was faster than her, when the girl suddenly mumbled that she would be in the same class as Hannah.

The girl was already getting desperate when she surname finally caught her eyes. "There is it!" Akari said cheerfully and scrolled up to get to know her class. "2-D…" Akari was clearly disappointed that she wasn't in the same class as her friends. Hannah glanced at the girl and smiled.

"Don't mind it so much. Your class is on the next-door, so you can always visit us during breaks," the girl tried to cheer up her friend.

Akari smiled, feeling better of Hannahs words. She then felt as Mai wrapped her hand around Akari's next. Mai flashed a wide smiled the girls shared a moment of laughter.

Hannah glanced at Mirai and reached her hand towards the girl. "Please take care of me again this year." Mirai at first averted her eyes away, but slowly took Hannahs hand and shook it.

She then closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. She had extremely bad feeling about the upcoming year… as if something bad was going to happen. Something would definitely change…

**-OO-**

Mirai and Hannah walked to their classroom 2-C and sat down to their seats. Mirai was once again seated next to the door on seat number 32. Hannah on the other hand was sitting next to the winder on the last row. Her seat number was 7. The seat next to Hannah was empty. The girl found this quite strange. Empty seats usually meant transfer students. So was someone going to transfer into their class?

The classes' front door opened and a woman with blond-hair – obviously dyed - entered into the classroom. She walked to her desk, placed down her belongings and fixed her black rimmed glasses.

Out of a habit Mirai stood up spoke. "Stand up!" everyone immediately listened to her and stood up. "Bow. Sit down." the student council president carried out her class representative duties. Hanako Shizuka, known as Hanasama by her pupils glanced at Mirai and smirked.

"I will be in your care for this year class-iinchou." the woman told and Mirai bowed lightly before sitting down. "And now for the boy representative," Hanasama scanned through the classroom. The boys gulped loudly, not wanting to be chosen. Finally Shizuka stopped, "Anba Itou."

"Eh? No way! I don't want to!" a boy with black-hair and dark brown eyes complained. He shut up when Hanasama's glance pierced right through him.

"You do it, or you're repeating a year!"

"Hai…" the boy mumbled, sighing loudly in disappointment. He had heard rumors of the cold hearted student council president. There was a rumor going on that she had beaten up a group of third years so that they had ended up in hospital. But no matter how much he was afraid of Mirai, Hanasama was more scarier. He didn't want to end up repeating a year…

"Now what else there is…" the woman thought aloud. "Ah! Right! Fubuki-chan, come in." she finally remembered and turned towards the door.

Hannah was surprised when she heard her surname being called, and turned to look at the person who shared a surname with her. The door slowly slid open and a female student walked in.

The girl glanced at Hanasama who nodded as a sign for her to introduce herself. "I'm Fubuki Yuuki. I'm transferring here from Hokkaido,"

Hannah's eyes glazed at the mention of Hokkaido. Why it sounded so familiar, especially when coming from her mouth? She only now took a good glance at the girl and realized that they looked similar. The girl had waist length purple-gray hair and kind gray-blue eyes. Her school uniform was much like Hannah's to the point that she even had purple ribbon around her neck. Great, yet another person to the already so full music class.

"Good Fubuki. You can sit next to the other Fubuki. Ookami, you're taking care of the transfer student." Hannah could swear that she saw Yuuki's eyes flashing when Mirai's name was mentioned. She till girls' facial expression showed no change. She just calmly walked to her seat.

"Fubuki Yuuki. It's nice to meet you." the transfer student introduced herself and threw a candy to Hannah. Hannah who barely managed to catch it, sighed of relief and then thanked Yuuki.

"Fubuki Hannah," she then told her name. For a split second Yuuki's expression froze, but then she started to laugh.

"So you have the same surname, huh?" Hannah decided not to answer to the girl. There was no point stating the obvious. She just nodded and the girls turned to follow the lesson.

After what it seemed like an eternity the school bell finally rang. Mirai told everyone to stand up and bow. Only after that the class was dismissed.

Hannah, not knowing anyone else in the class, headed towards Mirai. The girl was about to call her name, when a figure suddenly ran past her. That same person embraced Mirai tightly.

"To-chan! It's been so long! I've missed you!" Yuuki cried on Mirai's shoulder. Hannah eyes widened. It couldn't be. Why Mirai knew this person? More like; DID she even know her? Hannah glanced at Mirai, hoping that the girl wouldn't react to Yuuki. Why she felt that way, Hannah didn't know.

"Korake?" Mirais' expression didn't change even a little when she said the girls' name. She only glanced at Yuuki with stiff look.

"You know each other?" Hannah couldn't help but to ask. Mirai changed her glance from Yuuki to Hannah, but did not answer the girls' question. After a while she just averted her eyes. Yuuki on the other hand smiled widely.

"Yes. To-chan is Korake's childhood friend." Yuuki suddenly spoke in third person. She looked little surprised of her own words, but tried not to mind them. Mirai glanced at the girl and sighed loudly.

Why was this happening to her?

**-OO-**

"So we have one transfer student in second year, two in third year - if you count in Kageto, and to add to that sum four exchange students. I'm so lucky." Yukiko sighed at herself as she entered the student council room. There currenly the only member of student council as well as the four exchange students were waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry that we're troubling you." Aldena Fideo smiled widely, which almost made Yukiko to feel bad. She showed a forced smile and replied that as a vice-president it was her duty to take care of them.

"But isn't the president supposed to take care of things like this? I think I haven't seen her yet, where is she?" Urupa Rococo stated the most obvious fact there could be. Yukiko let out a loud sigh.

"She currently has personal problems and cannot accomplish her duties. Meanwhile I'm upholding the discipline." the girl shrugged like it was nothing.

"That's Okazaki Yukiko, as reliable as always." Valtinas Edgar sneered. His words made Yukiko to blush hard and all of sudden a girl, who had been hiding behind Fideo all this time, burst into laughter.

"So even Okazaki-san can blush," Cecara Mimi laughed as she dried her wet red-colored eyes. After that she pulled back her curly pink-hair which was getting on her way.

"I do not appreciate your words," Yukiko pouted hair at first, but then she burst into laughter. "But I'm glad that you're finally able to relax," the girl smiled. Mimi was extremely shy person, and didn't trust people so she often hid behind her childhood friend, Fideo. That's why Yukiko was glad that the girl was finally getting used to the people surrounding her.

"Um, I wouldn't want to interrupt you, Iinchou but we need to head to the classrooms," Kidou who was the secretary and currently the only other council member, suddenly interrupted. Yukiko stared at the boy for a moment and all of a sudden her eyes widened.

"AHH! Oh my- GOD! I completely forgot… Thanks Kidou-kun, I can always rely on you!"

"I'm glad that I'm able to help you," Since Yukiko mostly did all the work, Kidou as the only other member, tired to lend a helping hand anytime he only could. The president was still refusing to complete her duties and they still hadn't found new secretary and general affairs manager to replace the old third years who had retired.

"So Fideo, you're in 3-A, Endou Mamoru will be taking care of you there. You also picked up language as your elective subject. The third year representative Raimon Natsumi will look after you there. If there are problems, you can always go to either one of them." Yukiko continued without giving herself or anyone else who was in the classroom.

"Yes, Okazaki-iinchou."

"Yukiko fixed her glasses and continued, "Cecara Mimi, 3-B and art class. I'm in both of them so you'll be in my care." Mimi nodded, without saying anything. She was disappointed that she couldn't be in the same class as Fideo, but understood that there was no way they could be always together. Especially when he already had a girlfriend… and now he could see her everyday… At the thought of the girl, Mimi immediately tightened her grip on Fideos blouse.

"Urupa Rococo, 3-C and Sports class. In the class Raimon Natsumi will be taking care of you, and during sports classes you'll be in Endou Mamoru's care." His caretakers where reversed of Fideo. Actually, Gouenji and Kageto where in same class and had picked up the subject as him. But the boys had refused to lend a helping hand, saying they needed to concentrate on their own studies as it was already the last year. Because of that Yukiko had had to find someone else.

"I wonder what kind of guy Endou's grandson is," Rococo smiled.

Yukiko then turned to glance and Edgar and gulped. She really had something against this Englishman, but tried her best to talk to him. "Valtinas Edgar, 3-D and Language. In language Raimon-san will take care of you and in your class, Kidou will be looking after you," the blue-gray haired male smiled kindly, which made Yukiko want to vomit. She really was bad dealing with people like him.

"You have any questions?" she then asked. When everyone shook their heads she told them that they were dismissed and could go to their classes. She had called each other the host students to bring help to the classrooms. The only person she wanted to stay was Fideo.

"Yes?" the boy asked kindly when he heard her calling for him. Mimi, who was waiting for Yukiko to lead the way, still refused to let go of Fideo's blouse. She glanced at the indigo-haired girl and waited for her to speak.

"I wonder if you would like to become our general affairs manager?"

**-OO-**

"Aa-ah. It's only the first day of school and I already want to go home," Aiko sighed loudly while falling on the chair. She stretched her arms, checking if any of her joints would click. The girl was completely exhausted from the brain work and wanted to runaway.

"You always want to avoid studying, Ms. Zero points." Junko grinned after entering the club room. She had completely changed her school uniform to match her second year status. The girl was now wearing light red blouse and blue ribbon as a sign that she was member of sports class. Her skirt was pleated and red checkered. Under it she had brown stockings and brown leather boots.

Aiko flashed an angry glare at the brown-haired girl who gave a light smile as an answer. The indigo-haired girl was wearing oversized, old and plain cream colored sweater and matching red checkered skirt. Her black woolen tights seemed extremely hot in blazing summer days and her knee length combat boots made no relief to ones image of the girl. To this completely mismatched uniform Aiko had added her purple checkered necktie which was tied up in wrong way as the girl had no idea how to do it.

Aiko was quite famous for failing her entrance exam. If it wasn't for the fact that she was scouted, Aiko most likely wouldn't have been accepted to Raimon Jr. High. She had only her work as an idol to thank her. After all, the girl was an extremely poor student.

"Yeah! You should take an example of your sister. She does her vice-president duties perfectly and manages to do most of presidents' work as well. After all that person is still absent. And while doing all this Yukiko-chan still manages to study properly and gets high scores in exams." Yura smirked, making Aiko to glare at her with offended look. The light brown-haired girls uniform was much like Junkos' but she was wearing blue blouse, black knee length socks, black leather boots and the ribbon around her neck was purple colored; the color of music class.

The indigo-haired girl mumbled something between her breaths, stating that she obviously wasn't happy being compared to her sister.

Junko and Yura were surprised that Aiko actually took their words seriously and they had effect on her. After all that girls seemed to be cheerful airhead and rarely took things seriously. Junko then shrugged. "And even now you're here complaining about school while your sister is helping out the freshmen and exchange students."

"Moo. I'm disappointed in you Aicchi! You're already missing a lot of school because of your work… and still you dare to complain while your sister works her ass off for school more than anyone here," Yura told, getting more and more irritated as she continued scolding her friend.

"SHAME ON YOU!" the duo yelled at the Aiko at the same time. Only when they saw the indigo-haired girl staring at them, trembling as her eyes watered, they finally realized to stop.

Yura glanced at Junko and they stared at each other awkwardly. They weren't completely certain why that had just happened and why they had said all those hash words to their friend. After some time they just weren't able to stop themselves. Aiko seemed to be so full of herself, that she sometimes lost touch with earth. But it seemed that that had been even too much for Aiko; who usually was so cheery and outgoing person.

"I think I better get going." the indigo-haired girl stood up and whispered between her breaths. She sobbed loudly, but tried to hide her tears. She was about to head towards the classrooms door and Yura and Junko tried to come up with something to stop her. Before anyone was able to do anything a shadowy figure entered the room, dashing towards Aiko and hugged her.

"Love-Child!" the small figure yelled, squeezing Aiko so hard that the other one cried in pain. Yura and Junko started at Aiko, who was hugged by a blonde girl, with stunned look. What exactly was going on? Who was that person?

"Ra- Rapunzel?" Aiko immediately reacted to the same she had been called by. After all there was only one person in the whole world who called her by her names English meaning. To correct, she called Aiko "Love-Child" only on their first meeting after a long separation; respectively Aiko called her Rapunzel.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Aiko stammered looking at the blonde. When the other girl finally let go, Aiko realized that she was wearing Raimon Jr. Highs uniform. A creamy short sleeved blouse, light blue checkered pleated skirt, brown tights and leather boots. By the color of her skirt and the black ribbon around her neck it was obvious that she was a first year student. The girls emerald colored eyes shined as brightly as her braided ankle length blonde hair.

"I'm attending here, of course!" the childhood friend of Aiko, Sato Razel laughed. She announced it like it was the most obviously thing in the world; which it actually was taking into account her uniform. The girl spun around proudly to show off her new uniform.

Aiko smiled of the sudden happy news. With Razel there, the school year would be even more awesome than the previous one. All of a sudden Aiko's eyes caught a red-colored hair tress standing out from Razel's blond hair. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Umm… I don't want to be a mood breaker, but may I ask who is she?" Aiko snapped out of it when she heard Junko's voice asking.

"Right, you guys haven't met before!" the indigo-haired girl remembered, being completely recovered from the earlier scolding. She acted as if it did never happen. That was most likely one of Aiko's good points; she snapped easily, but she also didn't hold grudge. She was a person who forgot things easily in most cases anyway.

Aiko stood to face her two friends. "She's Sato Razel, someone I would call a childhood friend. The last thing I know about her was that she was supposed to be in Russia. But it seems that she's back."

"Sato Razel from 1-D. Rada poznakomitsha." Razel bowed deep as she spoke in a language which Yura and Junko didn't know. By Aiko's story they assumed that it must be Russian.

"It's nice to meet you too," the confused duo answered in union. Aiko smiled happily and then walked to Yura and Junko.

"And these two are my best friends, my most trustworthy comrades!" Aiko smiled. She was really acting as the thing from minutes earlier hadn't happened. Razel turned her head to face Yura and Junko.

"Endou Junko 2-B. It's nice to meet you." Junko introduced herself.

"Noble Yura from 2-A. I guess we will be hanging around from no own." Yura followed Junko's example. She ended up smirking at her own words.

"RAZEL!" a sudden yell interrupted the introduction. The girls turned towards the door and saw a young boy puffing. Never have seen him before, they assumed that he was a freshman. His light blue checkered trousers and black tie proved their guess right.

"I finally found you!" the boy mumbled between his breaths. He looked as if he had searched through the whole school for the girl. And that particularly was what had happened.

"Tora-chan!" Razel cried in happiness and walked to the boy. She, for her best luck, didn't see Aiko's widened eyes.

"BANANA BOY!" the indigo-haired girl yelled so loud that most likely people from old school building heard her. Her expression showed mixed feelings of fear and irritation.

The boy looked up and when he saw Aiko his mouth dropped. "You crazily weird person!" his words made absolutely no sense at all.

"Eh? You know each other?" Razel tilted her head. If she remembered right, those two supposedly had never met. At least she had never introduced them to each other.

"I do recall something like that happening. Let's go Razel. You'll get badly influenced if you hang around with an idiot like her." the boy dragged Razel out of the room as the bell finally rang. Razel looked around confused, wanting to know how her two dearest person were connected to each other. Where exactly had they met?

"Idiot?" Aiko's vein popped hard as her started to flame. Dark aura suddenly surrounded her and the girl walked out of the clubroom. "Let's go you two. I'll show to that shorty who's an idiot." Yura and Junko exchanged glances and then followed Aiko while smirking.

"This surely is going to be interesting year," Junko giggled.

"Couldn't agree more, Jun," Yura let out a loud and eerie laugh.

**-OO-**

"Nee- Nee To-chan!" Yuuki called for Mirai. The rust-haired girl glanced at her childhood friend. Hannah, who had wanted to stick around her friend, too turned to Yuuki.

When the transfer student was sure that the other two were listening to her she continued. "You know, I live in an apartment. It seems that there's a hot senpai living my next door."

"Eh? You mean from our school… Do you know his name?" a certain person popped into Hannah's mind. She quickly shook him off and was confused at herself. Why he was coming into her mind at a time like this? It's not like she was in love with him, right? After all he was still yearning for Aiko…

"I don't know his name yet, but he has a spiky pink-hair and is in language class." Mirai's eyes widened. So there was actually a boy who had chosen language class. It was rare; actually if she remembered right, he would be the only boy who had chosen language as his elective subject.

"Did he look like that guy?" Hannah suddenly pointed at a person who had spiky pink-hair and was wearing green checkered pants. Yuuki's eyes widened in excitement and she ran towards the person.

"Senpai!" she yelled.

The pink-haired boy turned around, wondering if someone had called for him. Hannah was just about to follow him when a trembling hand suddenly grabbed her arm. she turned her head and saw Mirai gasping for air as her face was sweating.

The rust haired girl tried to open her mouth to speak, but no voice came out. Her throat was dry. Why was that person here? Why they all had to appear before her eyes… and at a moment like this? Hadn't she transferred to Raimon in order to escape them and her past which kept haunting her?

"ATSUYA…"

_ "15 years old, I first met you. 16 years old, I fell in love. 17 years old, can you forgive me?" _

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: I'm finally done! I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes I'll be sure to check them later. At the moment Imma kinda in hurry.<p>

Aiko: So just few explanations about the nicknames. Or to say about Yuuki's nickname. **Yuuki **can mean a lot of things; but here we decided to use the word "Courage." Korake, seems much like what Japanese would use of the written form of the word. Or at least that's what Mirai is using.

Yukiko: As for the reason why Mirai turned into "To-chan"... you'll now it someday.

Sakuchii: That's it for this chapter. Next time we'll see what going to happen when Mirai and Atsuya meet... and how do they know each other? Oh, you guys know it already, right?

Aiko: See ya again!


End file.
